


Come To Me

by TRfanfic



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Seduction, Serious Lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRfanfic/pseuds/TRfanfic
Summary: ******************************************************THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!THERE IS SOME GRIEF, SOME CLOSURE, AND SOME STEAMY LOVIN'!I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THE STORY!***********************************************************************Delia gets a call from Hong Kong that changes everythingThis story has lots of angst, lots of lovin', lots of steam, tons of shameless flirting, with some original characters thrown in.This is my first multichapter story for this fandom.I don't post any stories unless they are finished.  Updates every few days.  10+ chapters.Please read and review.





	1. You're Always on My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicole Dittrich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nicole+Dittrich).



Come to me  
By TR  
Delia gets a call from Hong Kong that changes everything.  
Rated M

“Nonnatus House, midwife speaking.”

“Nurse Crane?” Phyllis’ eyes danced. Even through the ever-present crackle and hum of a call from overseas, she recognized the arrow’s edge voice.

“Nurse Mount! What a distinct and unexpected pleasure! I trust you are coping in your situation. How’s your father?”

“No improvement I’m afraid. As expected,” Patsy replied, her voice sounding hollow, even to her own ears. “How is everyone there at Nonnatus?”

“Oh, right as rain Lass.” Phyllis gave a comforting smile, hoping that it would somehow translate through her voice. “And there’s no more need for small talk Nurse Mount, it’s obvious whom you’ve called for. I’ll fetch nurse Busby, straight away.”  
She heard Patsy reply, “Thank you”, on an exhausted sigh. Phyllis closed her eyes, and hoped for strength and perseverance for her favorite young couple.

Struggling not to run, she quickly made her way to the dining room. The expression on her face had the room falling silent. Delia  
looked up, noticed Phyllis’ eyes on her. 

“Nurse Busby, you’ve got a phone call.” Pause. “From Hong Kong.”

Delia’s eyes widened, even as her fork fell from her fingers, clattering to her plate. She nearly toppled her chair, as she got to her feet, and hit the ground running!

“Pats,” she said into the receiver, still panting in her haste. 

Patsy closed her eyes and just let Delia’s voice soak in for a moment. “Deels,” she breathed.

“I’m here.” Delia threaded her finger around and through the phone cord, and back again. “How are you?”

Patsy shook her head and began tracing her finger tip over the red and black silk embroidery pattern on the back of the telephone seat. Delia leaned against the wall, waited while she found the words. Finally she said, “Haunted.”

“Oh Pats..”

“They’re everywhere! He has them everywhere I look. I’m haunted by the voice of my mother. He found recordings of her early work hidden with the rest of the heirlooms he had shipped off when the war broke out.”

“Her early work?

“Yes,” Patsy replied. “She was a singer.”

A smile ghosted over Delia’s face. “I didn’t know that.”

“Neither did I,” Patsy said on a half laugh. Then she let out a long sigh. “He insists on playing her recordings over and over! I’m surrounded by them. Drowning in them, no matter which way I turn. I’m haunted Deels,” the pain and fear in her voice cut through Delia’s heart. “I’m haunted by the visage of a mother I never got the chance to know beyond my childhood. By the ghost of a little girl who had her whole life ahead of her, until it was stolen away from her by an entirely treatable disease. And…” She paused, trying to no avail to steady her breath and her voice. “…and I’m haunted by the memory of a beautiful young woman, who held me, and kissed my hair, and promised me that I’d never have to cry alone again.”

Delia ignored the tears streaking down her face. “I’m still here Pats. What can I do?”

“Come to me. Just, come.” Patsy held on to the receiver with white knuckles, as if that would somehow tangibly connect her to Delia. “It’s never been easy for me to reach out. Even with you. To tell you that I need help, but Deels, I need help. I can’t do this on my own.”

Delia straightened. “Yes you can, Pats. You can do anything. You just shouldn’t have to. You’ll never have to do anything alone again.”

“Then you’ll come?”

“Of course I will Sweetheart! I don’t know how but…”

“Thank you,” came the hoarse reply. “I’m prepared to arrange for your transportation. I’ll have a car come and collect you.” Delia grabbed a pen and paper and hastily wrote down the details of her impending journey. It would be a flight this time. Or rather many flights. And she would be in Hong Kong in a matter of a day and a half, rather than the 6 weeks by sea that Patsy had endured. She didn’t ask Patsy how she was affording this. Those details would come to light in their own time. She was just grateful that she wasn’t afraid to fly, and that Patsy had had the courage to reach out. 

“Ok, Pats. I’ve got the details,” she said, reading them back for confirmation. 

“Good,” Patsy said, and Delia smiled at the relief in her voice. “I’ll sign off then Old Thing. I love you.”

Delia didn’t look around first. Didn’t worry about the 7 sets of ears trained on her from the dining room. She just responded in the most honest way she knew how. What difference did it make now? “I love you too Sweetheart!”

When the line went dead, Delia held the receiver to her chest for a moment. It did nothing to quell the thundering of her heart. Nothing after this would ever be the same again. And that was quite alright with her! Gathering her wits about her, she returned the receiver to the cradle and, wiping her eyes, headed into the dining room.

She spoke to the whole room, but directly to sister Julienne. “Patsy sends her love.” They all smiled. “And she’s also sent for me.” 

Julienne nodded. “I gathered as much. When will you go?” 

“The day after tomorrow. I’m sorry to leave you short staffed on such short notice...”

“But you have a loved one in need,” Julienne finished for her. A spark of understanding and acceptance flashed between them, and Delia gave her a grateful nod. 

“I shall miss you all.”

“Do give our love to Patsy,” Trixie said.

“Of course. Now, if you will excuse me, I’ve got some packing to do.”

20 minutes later Delia looked up to find three expectant faces in her doorway. She smiled and waved them in. “Can we help?” Trixie asked as she walked into the room, followed by Barbara and Phyllis. 

“I think I’ve got it well in hand with my clothes, but you can help box up my books if you’d like.” She said, gesturing to the book shelf on the far wall. “It seems…I’m taking everything.” She paused, and glanced over at her friends. “I don’t know how long we will be gone. Or really what will happen from here, but…”

“But you have to go.” Barbara cut in. “It’s like Sister Julienne said, ‘you have a loved one in need.’”

The emphasis in Barbara’s voice had Delia raising her eyebrows. Phyllis smiled, “We all know you and Nurse Mount better than you think. And we’ve got well-honed powers of deduction.”

Trixie put a hand on Delia’s arm. “We all know, and none of us gives one wit about it!”

“True enough,” Phyllis said, “Now let’s do what needs doing, so this one can get the rest she needs for her impending journey.”

Delia gave a watery smile to them all. “Thank you,” was all she said. It was enough.

36 hours later Trixie stepped out to pick up the milk delivery, only to see a uniformed chauffer approaching the front steps. “Good afternoon Madam,” he said, lifting a gloved hand to remove his hat. “I am here to collect a Miss Delia Busby.”

Trixie flashed him her signature smile, and was pleased to see beads of sweat forming on his upper lip. “Of course you are,” she said wryly. “I’ll fetch her.” She stepped inside, in time to see Delia coming down the stairs with the last of her boxes. 

“What are you on about?” She asked, noting the amusement in Trixie’s eyes. 

“Not that you would care,” she said quietly behind a sideways hand. “But there’s a smashing young man waiting on the stoop for you, with an even more smashing car!”

Delia frown, and followed Trixie through the door. She nearly dropped her box, struggled not to gape at the shiny black Benz Limousine parked in front of Nonnatus House. The young man standing next to it couldn’t have been more than 20, but with his wavy dark hair and striking smile, Delia could see what put the sparkle in Trixie’s eyes. 

The chauffer stepped forward. “Are you Miss Busby?”

“Yes, I am,” She replied. 

“My name is Edmund. I’ve been instructed by Miss Mount to transport you and your belongings to the airport.”

“Thank you Edmund,” Delia replied, letting him take the heavy box from her. “I’m afraid there’s quite a bit to take away.”  
He nodded, and pressed a hidden button in the chrome lined fender. Her eyes widened when the trunk popped open. She took a moment to gather her wits. Stepping back inside the house, she found all her fellow colleagues/friends/family waiting at the foot of the staircase to say their farewells. Her eyes swept up the stairs, down the hall, up the walls, soaking in the last view of the happiest home she had ever had in her adult years. 

One by one her gaze landed on the people before her. “I love you all,” she said, struggling to hold back the wave of emotion that bloomed inside her. “Thank you for everything!” She hugged each one in turn, whispering personal thankyou’s in their ears. Promising to take care of Patsy, and of herself. Promising to that they would both return, even if it was just for a visit.  
All too soon, and not soon enough it was time to go. She looked back at everyone gathered to see her off, gave a wave, and slid into the quiet luxury of the car. 

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and steeled herself for the journey ahead. She would need equal parts strength, resilience, and wisdom. She hoped she was up to the task.

To be continued...


	2. Bring it On Home To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia arrives in Hong Kong to more than a few surprises.

48 hours later she was rolling up and around the circular driveway of a sprawling white stucco mansion with a multilevel black pagoda style roof. There were windows and dormers and wrought iron framed terraces peppering the front. There were beautiful colored flowers hanging from window boxes, lining the drive, and a large fountain. None of which was noticed by Delia. Her eyes were locked on Patsy who stood waiting in the doorway. The car came to a halt directly in front of the ornate pebble walkway, and Delia’s breath quickened as the chauffer came around to open her door. For a moment she wasn’t sure her legs were going to work. She had been sitting for the better part of two days, and seeing Patsy standing before her had her trembling with anticipation. 

She wasn’t sure how her feet were moving, but they carried her at an ever quickening pace, until she felt Patsy throw her arms around her, and cling for dear life. She stroked her back, trying to regulate her own stuttered breathing. She felt Patsy fist her hands in her coat, and pull her closer. 

“Deels,” Patsy whispered.

“I’m here Cariad.” 

Patsy loosened her grip, and pulled back just far enough to see Delia’s eyes, to see that blue change and darken with emotion. With desire. Then she took her by the lapels, and hauled her in for a kiss that was as deep as it was tender. As searing as it was soft. They fell against each other, faces buried against soft necks, and just breathed.  
For long minutes they stayed that way, finding each other again, finding their solid ground. Reluctantly pulling back, Patsy automatically smoothed her hair, and looked up smiling almost apologetically at the chauffer. 

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting Martin.”

Martin smiled, “For good reason Madam.”

Patsy inclined her head. “Please bring in Miss Busby’s luggage and place them in our room.”

Delia raised her eyebrows, looking curiously at Patsy. She had never seen her so open, so unguarded about anything, let alone their relationship. She had heard how the laws and culture in China was even more stringent than the UK, when it came to people like them, and yet Patsy was throwing caution to the wind. Even going so far as to have them openly share a room and kisses in the presence of a witness. 

It was then that she looked around, and saw the high wall surrounding the estate. The only breach being the massive wrought iron gate at the mouth of the nearly half kilometer driveway, far from the front door. They were in nearly total privacy here. In a world of their own. She relaxed, following Patsy’s lead, and for the first time took in her surroundings. 

“Pats…it’s….” 

“I know,” Patsy replied. “It can be quite overwhelming.”

Delia squeezed her hand, “It’s magnificent!” She smiled up at her woman. “And so are you! Though you look so tired.” A tenderness coated her voice, as she pulled Patsy in through the front door. “I have time to look around later, for now I’d quite like to freshen up.”

Patsy smiled, “Of course. I’m sorry, it’s just so good to have you here. I’ll take you up to our suite, we have a bathroom to ourselves.”

As they stepped in the door, Delia had to once more remind herself not to gawk. The entrance was full of gleaming mahogany, hot house flowers, and ornate wallpaper and rugs. It smelled of fairy tale woods…and bleach. 

She smiled at Patsy, but didn’t comment, just let herself be led up the stairs and around to their suite. A huge four poster bed stood against the far wall with a canopy of ornate silk. The floors were a dark rich wood, with thick beautiful rugs set strategically throughout. To the left of the bed was a sitting area with a small table and chairs, and just beyond were two large wrought-iron-over-glass doors set in the center of a bank of floor to ceiling windows. The doors led to a veranda looking out over the gardens. Across from the foot of the bed, she noticed her luggage stacked neatly in front of the massive wardrobe. 

Patsy gave her shoulder a squeeze and left her to take it all in. Throwing a “I’ll run you a bath” over her shoulder as she headed into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she found Delia out on the veranda leaning on the railing looking over the garden. She took her in for a moment before she stepped close and smoothed her hand over the curve of Delia’s waist and over her backside. She saw Delia smile and straighten, falling back against Patsy as she held her from behind. “Are you ready for your bath my Love?” She whispered in her ear, drawing a shiver.

Delia nodded and leaned her head back, nuzzling against Patsy’s jaw before straightening and crossing through the bedroom into the bathroom. It didn’t surprise her to see a large black marble tub in the middle of the room, nor the marble and jade variegated floors, and brass fixtures. Everything about this place was spectacular. 

For just a moment she wondered how Patsy could have so easily come from this wealth to the humble lodgings at Nonnatus. She dismissed the thought as soon as it came, remembering that Patsy was born into wealth, into this level of luxury, then thrust into unimaginably horrific conditions in the camp, and from the camp to boarding school. From boarding school to nurse’s training. The thought came to Delia that maybe Patsy hadn’t had this luxury at all, that this place with all of its privacy and beauty might have been just as much a shock to Patsy as it was to her. Maybe Nonnatus was the only almost normal place that Patsy had ever lived. 

She would have to ask her about that when the time was right. Patsy’s life had never been simple or straight forward. There were so many facets, so many depths that Delia had yet to plumb. All in good time, she reminded herself. They weren’t on vacation, and Patsy needed her to be diligent and understanding. That meant taking one moment at a time, or she feared she would quickly be out of her depth.

She toed off her shoes, and disrobed without an ounce of modesty. She wore nothing but the ring around her neck. Patsy quietly hung each of her garments on the clothing rack before taking her hand as she stepped into the high tub. She sunk into the perfectly hot water with a groan, and noticed that Patsy had added some fragrant tea leaves. She couldn’t pinpoint the fragrance but it reminded her of ancient forests and secret gardens. She relaxed back, resting her head on the edge of the tub. She wanted to invite Patsy to join her, but she seemed content to sit on the bamboo stool next to the tub, and hold Delia’s hand. Patsy had grown quiet, and contemplative. 

“Would you like me to lather your hair?” Delia nearly jumped, as Patsy’s voice cut the silence.

She smiled in response. “Yes, thank you.” 

As Delia dipped her head under the water, Patsy poured a generous portion of thick liquid from a cobalt glass bottle into her hands, and began to massage it into Delia’s scalp when she’d surfaced. The aroma was strong and invigorating. She’d expected something relaxing, but the citrus and cherry blossom scents cleared her senses. She leaned her head back as Patsy poured the water over her hair, and she suppressed the urge to shake her hair from side to side. Whatever that shampoo was, they needed to get a lifetime supply. 

Without further request, Patsy took a bar of soap with the same fragrance and tugged Delia to sit up so she could wash her back, her neck, her arms, her breasts, every place she could reach. Delia took the soap from her and covered the unreachable places, then turned to her. Her lips were parted, her breath uneven. She felt loved and taken care of, and simultaneously energized and fully relaxed. 

Reading her cues Patsy went to the towel warmer and selected a large thick white towel. Offering her hand once more, she helped Delia step out of the tub and wrapped her in the warm towel. Laying a soft kiss on her cheek she said, “I’ll leave you to it, I need to go down and tell the cook when we would like our dinner.” Before Delia could respond, she was gone. 

Delia took a full cleansing breath. “WOW!” She said aloud.

15 minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom feeling fresh and clean and restored. Patsy sat in an Emerald silk robe, at the table with a tea service prepared. Delia noticed a red silk robe lying at the foot of the bed for her. “Fancy a cup?” Patsy asked with a smile.

Delia finished toweling off her hair, and put on the robe. “Sure.”

“I asked for a late dinner if you don’t mind. I know that I’d quite like to lie down, and I don’t imagine you’ve had much sleep.”

Delia studied her for a moment. “No I haven’t. It’s all been rather much lately.”

Patsy looked apologetic. “It’s not bound to improve on that score I’m afraid, but we can at least wrap up together now.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Delia sat across from Patsy and put five lumps into her cup before pouring her tea.

Patsy’s lips twitched. “Fancy some tea with your cup of sugar?”

Delia grinned. “I’d rather it be milky sugar, but I suppose this will do.”

Patsy smiled back and then grew quiet again. Delia noted that her moments of joy were fleeting at best. She hoped her presence would help on that score. She watched as Patsy’s lids grew heavy, and stood up, taking her hand. 

“Come on Cariad, let’s lie down before you fall down.”

Patsy nodded, and Delia’s eyebrows rose when she shucked off the robe and hung it on the single hook near her side of the bed. She hadn’t been wearing a stitch of clothes underneath it. Following her lead Delia hung her robe on the corresponding hook, and wondered whether they actually would be resting after all. They knelt on the bed and met in the middle. 

Delia studied Patsy’s exhausted face. She’d grown solemn. "You ready then?”

“Not quite,” Patsy said quietly, and to Delia’s surprise she reached over and unclasped the necklace that held Delia’s engagement ring. 

“I don’t think you need to be wearing this anymore,” She said. 

Delia paled. “Pats…?” Her fingers flew to the place where the chain had been. Patsy had held on to it after the accident, and had been excited to clasp it back where it belonged the first night she had moved in to Nonnatus house. She had told her then that she wanted her to keep it forever. She watched in shock as Patsy de-threaded the chain, her throat worked, trying in vain to swallow down the acrid taste of panic.

Patsy looked up in time to see Delia’s expression turn from confused to stricken to devastated. Acting quickly she took Delia’s left hand. “It goes here,” she said, sliding the ring onto her finger. 

Delia splayed her fingers and simply stared down at the ring before she closed her eyes and tried to quell the galloping of her heart. To Patsy’s surprise, she drew her in and held on tight, burying her face in the crook of her neck, “Don’t ever do that to me again,” she whispered.

Patsy’s arms came up around her. “Deels,” she said with all the warmth she could muster. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“You took my ring off,” she whispered. 

“I know. I wasn’t thinking. I only put it in its rightful place. That’s all.” Patsy stroked her hair, laying kisses on the side of her face. “That’s all I did Love. Shh, now.” She pulled back and made Delia look at her. “We have freedom here, as long as we are inside those walls.” She gestured outside. “My walls. Here, in my domain, that ring goes on your finger because as far as I’m concerned we are as good as married.” 

Delia’s damp eyes glittered with relief. Not trusting herself to speak she nodded and pulled Patsy in for a deep kiss. 

“Didn’t you know that?” Patsy murmured against her lips. “Tell me you knew that, My Love.” 

When Delia just hung her head, Patsy sighed. So much had happened since that first tentative kiss they had shared in the Nurse’s Home so many years ago. So much that had threatened to tear them apart for good. She didn’t blame Delia for not trusting that this separation wouldn’t break them. She had worried about this herself, and said as much before she left England. 

Patsy sat back on her heals and pulled her in until Delia’s legs wrapped around her waist. Slowly she soothed her with hands smoothed over her back, into her hair and back down again. Delia clung to her. Her skin fragrant and still moist from the bath. The position was incredibly intimate. Only exhaustion stopped them from beginning to make love right then and there. 

Delia felt Patsy yawn against her skin, her body struggling to keep them both upright. “Come on,” she whispered in Patsy’s ear. “We both need to sleep.”

Without further tumult, they climbed in, and Delia settled in on Patsy’s shoulder as was her habit. She put her arm over Patsy’s waist and tried not to dwell on the soft milky skin pressed against her. Patsy needed to rest. Nevertheless her breath came in quick huffs, raising the nipple of the breast beneath her cheek. She held her breath for a moment, and then before she could think better of it, licked her dry lips. 

Patsy gasped as the tip of Delia’s tongue grazed her nipple. 

“Ooh, sorry Pats.”

Patsy’s lips quirked. “I’m not,” she said with amused pleasure. 

Delia chuckled, then tried to relax, in under a minute she dropped into sleep like a stone.


	3. Nothing Can Change This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The steam hits in full force in this chapter! NSFW!
> 
> We also meet Patsy's father.

The next thing she knew a hot wet mouth closed over her breast. Her eyes flew open to see Patsy balanced on her hands and knees above her. She smiled up at her. “Pats?”

Her answer was Patsy’s tongue flicking over her now raised nipple. 

“Ooh holy Damn! You have to at least kiss me first! You can’t just jump to the second act!”

“Oh? Why not?” Patsy asked, lowering an inch to smooth her breasts over Delia’s.

“Holy Lord! I don’t know…” She replied, breathless. “I don’t know why not.” 

Patsy grinned, but obliged, dropping down to settle her weight on Delia. She kissed her softly. “I’m sorry to wake you,” she said, and even managed to sound sincere. “I just couldn’t take one more minute without touching you. Without letting you know. I need you to know, how much I…” Patsy’s voice trailed off, unable to find the words as her hand smoothed down Delia’s side. Memorizing her curves. When her thumb snaked between them and grazed the hollow of her hip, Delia rose up, taking Patsy’s mouth with a fervor she didn’t know she possessed. She was uninhibited, unbridled, and there wasn’t a damn thing she wanted to do about it. She bucked, pressing against Patsy’s weight between her legs. 

Groaning, she closed her eyes, and tried to remember how to form words. “Touch me again,” she breathed, “and all is forgiven.”

Patsy grinned, and happily took another handful of Delia’s breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers, while she took the other breast in her mouth. Delia arched. Either Patsy had some new moves, or she had been ready for way too long! In hindsight she would realize that both were true. 

Delia’s hands were everywhere. In Patsy’s hair, down her side, up to her breasts, down to grasp her backside and pull her in hard as she bucked in rhythm against her, and back in Patsy’s hair again for another searing kiss. It was getting too much! Every inch of flesh was flushed and hot to the touch. Every nerve was sensitized almost to the point of pain. Delia reached between them and found Patsy slick and more than ready. Rolling them both to their sides, she leaned in and kissed Patsy soft and slow, as her left hand closed over Patsy’s breast. She kept her kisses and caresses measured and soft, until her right hand found its destination and in a sudden, quick, calculated move, she plunged two fingers deep inside Patsy! 

Patsy cried out, arched, and Delia watched her face for any sign of pain. She only saw desire and need. She thrust again, meeting that need, even as Patsy raised her knee and opened up to her further. She curled her fingers, finding that rough surface that brought so much pleasure. She moved in a come hither caress, over and over, all the while thrusting her tongue in and out of Patsy’s mouth in rhythm with her fingers. 

Patsy held on, tried to give back as good as she was getting but the sensations were all too much! Delia watched her, saw her begin to tense and brought her thumb down giving rhythmic counter pressure exactly where it was needed. Her control broke and the orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She held on to Delia, sobbing her name into her hair as her body pulsed inside and out. Until she finally collapsed against her. Delia slowly pulled out of her body and put her arms around her. 

“I love you,” Delia whispered.

“I love you too Deels!” Patsy pulled her in closer, and worked to regulate her breathing. “Don’t worry Busby, this isn’t over. I just need a minute.”

“It better not be over! I’d tell you to take your time, but please don’t. I’m dying here.”

Patsy smiled and rolled Delia underneath her. Smoothing her damp hair back from her face, she said, “My God you’re beautiful! Really, just so lovely!” The kiss she gave her was soft and slow and sensual. Laying her heart wide open for Delia to see. There had been no one before Delia, and there would be no one after. 

And then her mouth was everywhere. On Delia’s lips, her cheek, her neck, down to her breasts, sucking and teasing her nipples, then further, down the line of her strong stomach, swirling around her navel, teasing bites on her hip bone, inching ever further to the hot and oh so ready center of her body. 

Patsy nipped bites on Delia’s inner thighs before flicking her tongue over the very visible prominent bundle of nerves peeking through her curls. Delia arched, nearly came undone right there, but Patsy moved even lower, and buried as much of her tongue as possible inside her. She gasped, unable to catch her breath, as Patsy swirled her tongue round and round. And then she was gone, Delia opened her eyes in time to see Patsy move up to her mouth and kiss her full and deep. 

Delia tasted herself on her lovers tongue and it was nearly her undoing. Then Patsy was whispering to her. 

“Turn over.”

“Pats?”

“Trust me.”

She did as she was asked, and Patsy snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her up to her hands and knees. Patsy wrapped her body around Delia’s back, just held her for a moment loving the feel of their bodies pressed together. Then her hands moved higher, over Delia’s breasts. They squeezed and caressed and rolled her nipples in tandem. Delia could barely keep her breath. Patsy began to speak as she touched her. 

“I love you! I think about you all the time. Every waking hour. I think about your body, and your smile, and your heartbeat against mine. I think about the way you laugh, and the way you move against me, and the way you gasp when I do this...” Her hand moved lower and she flicked her thumb over Delia’s center. The expected gasp came with a whimper. 

Patsy drew one hand back and held Delia around the waist again. She whispered, “You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen!” A split second before she buried her thumb inside her. Delia arched against Patsy and felt Patsy’s breasts pressing against her back. Patsy curled her fingers, giving much needed frontal pressure as she thrust in and out of Delia.  
Delia thrust back against her, hard and then harder still, and Patsy knew it wouldn’t be long. She increased the outer pressure and picked up the pace. 

Delia’s body went rigid, as she held her breath for a long moment, then cried, “Pats!” and came undone in an earth-shaking orgasm. Patsy kept moving until Delia’s body went still and quiet. They both collapsed onto the bed, Patsy still over Delia’s back. Their bodies were flushed and sweat-slicked, their breathing erratic. 

“Oh my!” Delia said, still panting. “Who taught you how to do that? Holy Damn!”

Patsy stilled and rose up, looking down at Delia. “I did,” she said simply. 

Sensing the change in tone, Delia turned and caught her eye. “What?”

“Deels, I’ve only ever had you.” Her brow furrowed. “You know that.”

Delia laughed and turned fully on her back. Lifting up to kiss Patsy, she said, “I know. That wasn’t a real question, you fool!” 

Patsy chuckled in relief, but a tiny grain of sadness crept in. They really had been too long apart. “Well…good then! I am capable of imagination you know.”

“Ooh, I’m well aware now, believe me!” Delia laughed. “Damn Pats! You’re really something!” 

“So are you Deels,” she said on a soft kiss. “Now let’s pop off and have our supper. I’m famished!”

“So am I, come to think of it. What time is it?”

“It’s half 9.”

Delia’s eyes widened. “Half 9!?”

“Yes,” Patsy chuckled. “We’d slept for hours before I couldn’t resist your charms any longer.”

Delia’s answer was a shy smile. 

They dressed in companionable silence, and to Delia’s delight, Patsy took her hand as she led her down the staircase, and through the dining room into the kitchen.  
It was sprawling, just like the rest of the house, but seemed simpler somehow. More like a slice of home. The black and white checkered Linoleum and Chrome table with red Formica top reminded Delia of the malt shop she and her cousins used to go to in Pembrokeshire. All that was missing was the soda fountain. 

“I eat my Supper in here,” Patsy said. “Most nights anyway. It’s one of the few things that makes me feel normal.”

“I can see that.”

Patsy gestured to the table. “Settle in. Our food is in the warmer.”

“If you’re getting the food, I’ll set the table.”

“That will be nice, thank you,” Patsy replied, as she plucked the flat iron trivet from the wall, and set it in the center of the table. 

Delia found the dishes easily enough, and took down two place settings, pairing them with glasses and flatware. She watched as Patsy donned the oven gloves, opened the warmer and pulled out a large roasting pan. Her stomach growled audibly as she caught the scent of spicy meat and potatoes. 

Patsy chuckled as Delia put a hand over her stomach as if to hide the sound. “It tastes even better than it smells Busby,” she said as she set the pan on the trivet. “Really Deels, after what we’ve just shared, you’re embarrassed about a tummy rumble?” She said with a wink. 

Delia raised an eyebrow. “Are you implying that I should be embarrassed about…anything else?”

Patsy raised her hand to her lips and kissed it. “Not whatsoever. Now let’s eat!”

They made quick work of dishing up their plates with pot roast, potatoes and carrots. They ate quickly and without comment. Every once in a while one of them would wink, or wiggle an eyebrow, or giggle like a school girl. They needed this time. They both knew it. The road before them promised to be as difficult as it was uncertain. 

Toward the end of the meal Patsy became more and more subdued, and Delia could see the weight of the world settle once again upon her shoulders. 

“Pats?” She said quietly.

“I need to go and relieve my father’s nurse soon. The night nurse is off tonight, and she pulled extra duty today to give me more time with you.” Patsy said, quietly. 

“I’ll be sure to thank her for that. How is he doing?”

Patsy sighed. “Good days and bad. It really is just a matter of keeping him comfortable.”

Delia nodded and took Patsy’s hand in support. “Let’s clear away the dishes, and we’ll go up together.”

Patsy gave a grateful nod and ten minutes later, they were nearing his quarters in the East wing. Delia automatically began to remove her hand from Patsy’s, but Patsy’s grip held firm. Going with it, they walked in to his room hand in hand. 

It was dark, save for the dim light in one corner where his nurse sat reading a book. When Delia’s eyes adjusted her eyebrows rose nearly to her hairline. Every inch of the wall was covered with paintings and photographs and banners. Framed school papers and theatre tickets, and…memories. She knew that if she looked closer she would recognize young Patsy alongside her mother and sister in many of those pictures. He had surrounded himself with a shrine of his life before the war. Before everything fell apart. She shook her head. No wonder Patsy had been haunted, they literally were everywhere she looked. She noticed now that Patsy kept her eyes level, blocking out the walls.

“Sarah,” Patsy greeted his nurse as they approached. “This is Miss Delia Busby.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, “ Delia said, taking the offered hand. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” She replied softly. 

Patsy turned to her father. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s resting today, but his vital signs are holding steady.”

Patsy moved to his side, and lowered to a chair so she could look him in the eye. “Dad?”

His eyes fluttered open. “Patience.” His voice was sandpaper over velvet. 

She gave him a small smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Oh you know, just as splendid as yesterday.” He shifted and Patsy helped him scoot up higher against the pillows. “Which is to say, perfectly ghastly.”

“And you?”

Delia smiled at the exchange. Perfectly proper in that sharply refined accent, so like Patsy’s. 

Patsy glanced at Delia. “I’m doing better now.”

“Ah, I see,” he said, following her gaze. “You’ve called in reinforcements.”

“The very best reinforcements.” 

He stretched out an unstable hand to Delia, and tried to smile when she stepped forward to take it. “James Mount”, he said by way of introduction.

“Delia Busby,” she replied and shook his hand gently. 

His blue eyes sparkled just for a moment. “Delia? So,” he said, turning to Patsy. “You didn’t just call in reinforcements, you sent for your bride.”

Delia’s jaw went slack with shock. Her eyes flew to Patsy, but Patsy was looking at her father. “Yes,” she replied on a satisfied sigh. “I did.”

“Well done,” he said quietly. “You’ve been alone for far too long. I shouldn’t have…”

“Dad…”

“Don’t tell me not to apologize again, Patience. I’m dying. I’ll say what I need to say.” 

Delia watched the exchange with a mixture of pride and amusement. Recognizing right out the gate, two identically stubborn expressions. 

His voice was fading as he settled back into the bed. “I’m sorry, my girl. I’m sorry I left you alone. I sent you away. I’m…sorry.”

Patsy took a shaky breath. “I know you are. I know.” She smoothed the hair away from his forehead. “It’s alright. Everything is going to be alright.”

Delia had to fight to keep the tears at bay, as she watched her love comfort the father that had brought her so much pain as a child. If she thought Patsy was strong before, if she thought she was kind and forgiving, she had no idea! 

“I’m going to be with him until the 6am, perhaps you should go and get some rest,” Patsy said quietly. 

“Already trying to send me away, are you?” Delia said, flashing a dimple. “I thought we were in this together.”

“Deels, you’ve been traveling. And our…nap was cut short. I can manage.”

She put a hand on her arm. “I know you can. You just shouldn’t have to. We’ll take it in turns. Just give me the run down on his night care, and we’ll take the shift together.”

Patsy gave her the Mount signature half smile. “Thank you.” With a glance at the nurse across the room, she said, “Sarah, we just have to get changed and we will relieve you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patsy's father's symptoms and the trajectory of his illness, his alertness, and his dementia is based on a patient I had in long term care. This is how it goes. Right to the end.
> 
>  
> 
> Points to anyone who can pinpoint the origin of the chapter titles!


	4. It's All Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia flirt shamelessly, take care of James and talk wealth and privilege.

Delia followed her across the open hall to their wing, and through to the bedroom. She was only mildly surprised that, instead of the expected pajamas, Patsy donned her nurse’s uniform. 

Smiling, she said, “You brought your armor.”

“Yes. I find it helps me get into the right frame of mind. And…”she paused. “…he’s not always as clear as he was when we were in there. If I’m not in uniform, sometimes he…mistakes me for my mother.”

Delia simply nodded. Her heart went out to her. That couldn’t have been easy. Patsy gave her a grateful smile when she moved to the boxes that she had yet to unpack, and pulled out her own uniform. It was a bit rumpled, but it would work for one night.

She backed up to where Patsy was standing and they took it in turns to zip each other up. 

“Pats?”

“Hmm?”

“Your father. He knows about us.”

“Yes he does,” she replied, looking up almost shyly. “I was growing rather teary one night writing you a letter. I didn’t know he was watching, you see. I thought he was still asleep, but then I hear from across the room. ‘Who is she?’ Of course I tried to feign ignorance, but that has never worked with him. He knows me far too well for someone who has barely seen me for 20 years.” She closed her eyes; refocused. “Anyway, I said something like, ‘whatever do you mean?’ He just pinned me with that stare of his. I swear that stare will be the last thing to go.” She took a deep breath. “He said, ‘I mean, who is the girl you’re crying over, and denying it insults both of us Patience.’” 

Delia chuckled at Patsy’s impression of her father

“So I just told him.” She shrugged. “I thought, ‘what difference does it make now?’ He wanted to know your name, and see your picture. I’m half surprised he remembered you by name, though he seems to be having a clearer day today. He was rather impressed with your picture, I must say.” She said with a wink. When Delia blushed she said, “Don’t look so surprised. He has eyes doesn’t he?”

“Flattery will get you everywhere Nurse Mount,” she teased, her eyes shining with memory.

Patsy leaned in, her voice dropping suggestively. “I’ve already been…everywhere.” Her eyes scanned Delia from head to toe. “But I wouldn’t mind going there again.” She ended with a whisper of a kiss on Delia’s ear. 

Delia shivered, and let the out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. “He called me…your bride?”

“He asked the usual questions. How long we’ve been going, are we going strong, do you love me too…?”

“What did you tell him?”

“I told him about the ring. I gathered that would cover it.”

Delia’s thumb flicked over her ring. Still unused to the feeling of it on her hand. She almost felt naked without its weight around her neck. “How did it feel being able to tell someone?”

“Terrifying at first, until I was here long enough to realize that this is a whole different world. The laws in China are strict, but wealth hides all manner of sins. As it always has. I’ve always loathed that bit of reality, but right now it’s our saving grace. After I came to that realization it was…rather freeing.” She sighed, and rolled her shoulders. “Well Nurse Busby, shall we?”

Delia nodded and they made their way back to East wing. 

When they’d gotten the days report from Sarah and bid her farewell, Patsy gestured to the spare bed in the corner. “You should try to get some sleep, I’ll wake you when it’s time.” 

“I’ll help you get him cleaned up first. It’s quicker and easier on the back with two people.” 

Patsy frowned. “Are you sure?”

Delia’s nostrils flared. “If I can do it alone for strangers on Male Surgical, I can do it with you for my father in law,” she said matter-of-factly. 

A smile lit in Patsy’s eyes. “Well then…” she said quietly. 

They made quick work of getting him bathed, turned and changed, and Delia was just settling in to the spare bed, when she heard him call out. “Katherine!”

She looked over in time to see Patsy close her eyes, steeling herself for another onslaught of painful memories. Rising from the bed, she walked to Patsy. 

Patsy didn’t look up. “He wants to hear her singing again.”

Delia nodded. “Okay, why don’t you go downstairs and make up a tray for tea and biscuits. I’ve got this.”

“But…”

“Pats, I’ve got it.” She put her hand on Patsy’s shoulder. “I love you. And that means protecting you. Let me protect you.”

Patsy gave a grateful nod, and headed out of the room. When Delia was sure that she was well clear of the door, she began to play the recording. It was raw and uncut, and conversation could be heard before the music began. For a moment she stood frozen, listening to a voice that sounded nearly identical to Patsy’s. And then the music started. It took her breath away. Chills rose on her skin as she listened to the clear and strong soprano. For a moment she just listened, knowing that she may be the only person in the whole of the household who could just enjoy it for what it was. A beautiful song coupled with raw musical talent. Half way into the song, she heard a cry break through. Patsy’s father wept audibly, repeating his wife’s name over and over. Tears welled up in Delia’s eyes as she went to him. She grabbed a handkerchief from the bedside table and wiped his eyes while he wept. When the music stopped she waited for him to ask her to play it again, but he was still. 

“She’s gone.” He whispered.

Delia pursed her lips, struggled to stay professional. “Yes, she is, but you’re not alone. I’m here and Patsy is here.”

He opened his cloudy eyes. “She’s lucky to have you.”

“We are lucky to have each other.” She took a deep breath, let it out slowly. “Do you need anything before you rest for the night?”

He shook his head, “Nothing but a spot of water.”

Patsy came in in time to see her put a hand behind his head, and hold the glass to his lips. He drank a few slow sips before collapsing back onto his pillow. Delia wiped the moisture from the corner of his mouth, and left him to rest. 

Patsy set down the tray on a side table, and gave Delia a grateful smile. “I’ve brought all three of your favorite biscuits along with our tea.”

Delia squeezed her hand. “Thank you.”

They sat together in companionable silence. Sipping their tea and eating their biscuits. Patsy felt like It was almost normal. Almost. If she didn’t look up at the walls, or the dying man in the bed on the far side of the room. 

The night passed without incident, with each of them sleeping in two hour increments. They worked as a team, caring for him, documenting his vitals and keeping him clean and comfortable. At dawn, at Delia’s outstretched arms, Patsy set an alarm for two hours, and lay down next to her love. 

And that’s how Sarah found them, curled up together on the spare bed. Quietly she clicked off the alarm clock and let them be.

*************************************************************************************

Delia watched Patsy over the rim of her glass. She seemed relaxed and more at peace than she had ever known her, despite the heartache and grief that they both knew would come. They sat in culottes and bare feet, sipping mimosas on the veranda outside their room. Patsy’s hair was down and fluttered in the light breeze around the large frame of her sunglasses. She looked glamorous as a magazine cover, and every bit the heiress that she apparently was.

“Pats…” Delia hesitated, almost embarrassed to voice her thoughts.

“Hmm?”

Delia looked around. “Did you know about all of this?”

Patsy sighed. “This certainly isn’t my childhood home if that’s what you’re asking. He had a luxury flat looking over the water at that time. But…If I stop to think about it, yes, I guess I just blocked it out. He and I were nearly estranged for most of my life. Of course I knew he had money, and he would remind me of my trust fund nearly every time I saw him. He was absolutely horrified, by the way, when he heard I’d spent over a month on a boat just to get here. He said he would have paid for me to travel by plane. I suppose I could have just asked him for the money, but it just didn’t occur to me. I’ve always just wanted to make my own way.” 

“And now?”

She shrugged, and ran her finger delicately around the rim of her glass. “Now? I really don’t know. I’m the only heir, and from what little I’ve been told his fortune is extensive.”

Delia nodded, but stayed quiet. 

Patsy’s mouth quirked. “Why Busby? Did you think I was holding out on you?”

Delia chuckled. “I was just wondering if you were as gobsmacked as I’ve been. I’ve really never seen a place like this, except in the odd magazine. And we can be who we are here without looking over our shoulders. I hate to even think about things like that, given the reason we are here, but I can’t help but feel the difference.”

“That is one of the better perks, I can’t deny it. But I don’t know if I want this life, or what I want to do with what is about to fall into my lap.”

Delia reached over and squeezed her hand. “I know, and we don’t have to worry about that now. For right now let’s just pour another mimosa, and marvel at what Hong Kong calls ‘Autumn’.”

Patsy looked up at the cloudless sky. “It is rather vexing isn’t it? I can scarcely believe it’s October.” She sighed and stretched out her long legs, resting her crossed feet on the railing. 

“I know,” Delia said, closing her eyes and putting her face to the sun. “Everything is different here.”

“Even me?” Her voice was lighthearted, with a teasing lilt, but Delia heard the underlying gravity in her question.

Sitting up, Delia pulled off her sunglasses and faced Patsy. “Especially you,” she said in a tone that she hoped inspired confidence.

Patsy just raised her eyebrows, and waited for an explanation. 

“When you made the choice to come here I called you brave, but I didn’t expect you to be THIS brave. But here you are.” She gave her a warm, proud smile. “You’ve always been made of stronger stuff than the rest of us, but you spent six monstrous weeks sailing cheek by jowl with strangers on a boat, only to walk into that shrine that your father calls his room every day, and surround yourself with painful reminders of everyone you’ve lost.”

Patsy’s brow creased. “Well, when you put it that way…But it told you when I called, I couldn’t do it on my own.”

“I know. And I’m more happy than I can say that you asked for me. But I want you to think about how brave it was for you to call Nonnatus house, and send for me. You had to know that they would all put two and two together.”

Patsy’s eyes widened. “Yes, I guess they would, wouldn’t they. Hmm… I just didn’t think about it.”

“No you didn’t. Just like you didn’t think about kissing me in front of Martin, or having us share a room. Or…” she raised her left hand. “Having me properly wear my ring.”

“It’s as if…” she paused, choosing her words carefully. “being here. The reasons for it. This complete upheaval of your life, is so big you don’t have any room to be afraid anymore.”

Patsy’s eyes welled up, and Delia moved from her chair. Settling in to Patsy’s lap, she looped her arms around her neck. “I’m so sorry that this is painful, but I’m so happy to become acquainted with ‘brave Pats’.” She leaned in, kissing her softly. “She’s my favorite so far.”

Patsy smiled. “Is she now?”

“Well, equal to sexy Pats, but she’s always been there.”

Closing her eyes, Patsy drew her in close. “Thank you.”

Delia’s answer was a gentle kiss on the silky soft skin of her neck. 

They stayed that way for a while, just reveling in their closeness. Then Delia turned and leaned back against Patsy’s chest. Patsy laid a kiss on the side of her forehead and handed her her glass. 

“You know Deels, it really wasn’t that brave to kiss you in front of Martin.”

“Oh?”

“No, his…partner, for lack of a better term, is the chap who picked you up at Nonnatus.”

Delia turned to look at her. “Edmund?”

“The very same, “ Patsy said with a smile. “Martin set up the car service for me.”

Delia’s nostrils flared. “So Martin is the one who had a man in a stretch limousine pick me up in front of a convent in Poplar?”

Patsy choked on her mimosa. “A what?!”

Delia nodded and moved to the opposite chair. “It was as mortifying, as it was exciting.” She deadpanned. But the grin on her face told Patsy it was more the latter than the former. “Trixie certainly went on about it.”

Patsy shook her head. “I bet. I’m sorry Deels, had I known I would have sent a more suitable form of transportation.” 

“It’s okay. At least l left a lasting impression.”

Patsy winked at her, “I don’t doubt that for a moment. Speaking of Martin, he will be picking us up later tonight. There’s a place I want to take you.”

Delia smiled. “I can’t wait.”

Patsy smiled back and checked her watch. “I need to go check on my father.”

“I’ll come with you.”

Together they stood, and went into their room. Stopping only to toe on sandals before they walked to the East wing.


	5. Somebody Ease My Troublin' Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy struggles with her past and the grief that is ahead 
> 
> James and Delia have a moment alone
> 
> And Delia is the Rock that everyone needs!

Patsy checked his chart, and satisfied with the results, turned to Sarah.

“We’ve got him, if you’d like to go stretch your legs. It’s a beautiful day out there.”

Sarah nodded. “Thank you miss Mount.”

“Take your time.”

“I’ll be back in a half hour.”

“Perfect.”

Patsy and Delia moved to the bank of windows, and together pulled back the drapes. Patsy opened a window to let in the fresh air, and then went to sit next to his sleeping form. It still shocked her how small and feeble he looked lying there. He’d always been larger than life. Handsome with his unruly dishwater blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Tall, stubborn, quick to laugh, quick to anger. The father that she knew bore very little resemblance to the wasting shell of a man lying in that bed. She sighed, and took his hand noting how cold it felt, how paper-thin his skin was under her fingers. When Delia pulled up a chair and sat beside her, she gave a grateful sideways glance, leaning in to her touch when she felt her arm come around her shoulders. 

“I feel helpless.”

Delia squeezed her shoulder. “I know you do.”

“I can see every moment of what’s happening to him. I can see it creeping up on him, just like I could with my mother. I couldn’t stop it then, and I can’t stop it now.”

Delia took a moment, knowing she would need to tread lightly. “I know Sweetheart.” She leaned in and kissed Patsy’s cheek. “But he won’t die like she did. You can make sure that when he passes, he will be warm and peaceful in his bed. That’s what you can give him.”

Patsy pursed her lips, “she died in a filthy, stinking hospital hut. There was no way to help her.” 

“Not so with him,” Delia said. 

“No,” Patsy agreed. “Not so with him. I’ll make sure.”

“It’s all you can do, but it’s a whole lot.”

Patsy nodded, and squeezed Delia’s hand in thanks. 

A moment later they looked up at the slight knock on the door. William, the day butler peeked in. “Ms. Mount, you have a phone call.”

She frowned, and a shrug was all she got from Delia when she looked her way. “Thank you William, do you know who it is?”

“It’s business related Madam.”

She nodded. “Alright then, I’ll be there shortly.”

Laying a quick kiss on Delia’s lips, she said, “I’ll be right back,” and headed out of the room.

Delia sat for a few minutes, just watching James Mount as he slept. Automatically making note of his skin pallor, his respirations. When Patsy didn’t return quickly, she began to look around. She’d largely ignored the paraphernalia on the walls for Patsy’s sake, but now she was there alone, save for the dying man in the bed. She could just chalk it up to curiosity, but it was more than that. So much more. She wanted to know and understand where the woman she loved came from, and from whom. She would never be able to comfortably ask Patsy about the life she had before the war, for fear it would bring up too many awful memories. 

Now she had a chance to get a tiny glimpse into what life had been like for Patsy before it all fell apart. She naturally gravitated toward the wedding picture prominently displayed in the center of the longest wall. She studied their young and handsome faces, easily seeing the strong resemblance between Patsy and her mother. Though something in the eyes, the set of the jaw was James. She moved on to pictures of Katherine obviously very pregnant, and one of her looking exhausted and proud presenting a tiny infant to the camera. She assumed that infant was Patsy, and studied that tiny angelic face. She felt a pang deep in her gut. Nature brought them together, but also denied her the possibility of having Patsy’s baby. The next was a picture of Katherine singing behind a model 555 microphone in a long flowing gown. She looked like a goddess.

“Patience?”

Delia looked toward the bed, saw him stir. “She’s downstairs for the moment, would you like me to fetch her?”

He took a shaky breath, and thankfully accepted her offer of water. “No, you’ll do. I’m glad she’s not here actually. I wanted to talk to you.” She hoisted him up against the pillows at his request, and sat down next to him. Waited. “I’m dying, so I won’t have the time to get to know you like I should. I’ve never been the kind of man to beat about the bush. I don’t waste time that way, so you’ll forgive me if I skip the usual pleasantries.” He closed his eyes, winced. When she moved to find the pain medication, he waved her off. “No, not yet,” he said, “I want a clear head.” She nodded. “I just want to know that she will be taken care of.”

Delia smiled. “I promise you, she will be.” 

He studied her for a moment and then seemed to accept her answer. “Good,” he said on a sigh. “She’s been through too much heartache already.”

“I know. And I wouldn’t typically be sentimental with a man I barely know, but this is too important to…beat about the bush.”

He smiled, recognizing an equal sparring partner. 

Delia’s eyes flashed, “She’s my whole heart. I am not someone who says that lightly or easily, but she is a part of me. Do you understand?”

He nodded, even as he choked up. “I understand,” he replied, his eyes flicking over and resting on the wedding picture on the wall. 

Delia’s heart went out to him, losing your love is heartbreaking in the best of circumstances. She couldn’t imagine the horror of losing Patsy in an internment camp.

“Can I ask you something?” She said. “While we are being frank with each other.”

He looked wary, but nodded. 

“How did you know, about me and Patsy? That she is, the way she is.”

“Ah, you mean that she fancies women? The boarding school she attended sent me monthly reports on how she was doing, her grades, her conduct… When she turned about 13 they started including what they called ‘concerning behavior’ between her and other girls in their reports. Of course they never came out and said it, but I knew what they meant. They kept it all hushed, and never reprimanded her for it. Not only on my insistence, but I imagine they didn’t want to lose the tuition and generous donations from my company. Money covers all manner of sins. As ghastly as that sounds.”

Delia’s lips quirked, remembering Patsy sharing that same sentiment. 

“As it was, I never gave two figs about it. Except to make sure she was safe.”

“That’s good to know.” She wanted to tell him about Patsy’s fear, almost to the point of paranoia, about being found out, wanted to say how good it felt to be able to speak openly to someone who was important to them about it, but it seemed like it would be a breach of Patsy’s confidence.

He glanced around the room. “Were you looking at my pictures?”

“Yes, I was. You have a beautiful family.”

“It’ll only be down to one soon,” he said, his voice growing weak. “But I like to remember when the world was ours for the taking. When my daughters were young and had their whole lives ahead of them.” His eyes scanned the portraits and mementos. “I put it up for her too, so she would know what it was like before the war. So that she would remember. But she doesn’t look at them.”

Delia sighed, “She can’t. Not yet.”

He seemed to accept that. “I need to rest now.” She helped him settle back onto the bed, tucking his pillow behind his head. “But before I do, can you bring me the photograph on my desk over there?”

She walked to the desk. “The one of your wife, or the one of the girls that looks like,” she picked up the photo, studied it. “They’re at a fair or carnival.”

“That one,” he said, “of the girls.”

She moved to bring the photo to him, when Patsy stepped through the door. Instinctively Delia moved to hide it. They both froze in place, while her father looked back and forth between them. 

“Um…” Delia cleared her throat. “He wanted this.”

Patsy nodded and as she moved to her, Delia could see the protective armor snap into place. “What is it?” When Delia didn’t move, Patsy leaned in. “Please don’t feel like you have to hide anything from me.”

Delia studied her face, and then handed over the photo. She was suddenly stunned by the looked of raw delighted surprise on Patsy’s face. 

Patsy turned to her father. “I’ve never seen this before! Where did you get this?”

“Your grandmother sent that to me shortly after the carnival. It was buried in the pile of things I sent out for safe keeping.”

“I remember that day. The first day the carnival came in to town. We must have eaten a ton of candy floss.” She turned the photo to Delia, pointed to her dress. “That was my brand new dress. It was blue.”

“Like your eyes,” her father cut in.

She nodded, “That’s what you said, like my eyes. Anyway, that was the first day I got to wear it, and on the way home in the Lorry, Elisabeth vomited all twenty of the candy apples she’d eaten all over my dress!” She looked to Delia, delight in her eyes, and they both burst out laughing. Then she took a deep breath, settled her mind. “I haven’t thought about that since…” she trailed off, her smile fading with her voice. Slowly she handed him the picture. “I um…I need some air.”

They both watched her go, just as Sarah stepped in. James caught Delia’s eye and she gave him a nod. Leaning down to him, she kissed his forehead and said, “Go ahead and rest. I’ve got her.”

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Delia stepped into the hallway and taking a deep breath leaned against the wall. Just for a moment, steeling herself for what lie ahead. She hoped she would have the kind of strength that Patsy needed. She tucked in her lips, rolled her shoulders, and going on instinct followed the scent of bleach. 

Patsy was in jeans and a shirt that had seen better days, in their bathroom on her knees beside a wash basin, scrubbing the edge of the counter with a bleach-soaked rag. Delia stood in the doorway and felt completely out of her depth as she watched Patsy come apart at the seams. The faster she scrubbed, the harder she cried. 

Making a decision, Delia pulled opened the bottom drawer of the wardrobe where William had tidied away her clothes, and selected her gardening outfit, it was the best she could think of. She walked into the bathroom in bare feet with jeans rolled up mid-calf, and a t-shirt tied up around her midriff. It took her a moment to find another rag, but when she did, she knelt on the floor next to Patsy and began to scrub with her. Together they scrubbed the side panels, the scrolling around the drawers, the nobs, the legs, and the cast iron towel rack beneath the drawers... 

Patsy didn’t acknowledge her, but neither did she shy away. She simply scrubbed and wept, and wept and dipped the rag, and scrubbed again. And Delia scrubbed with her, over and over, until both of their hands were raw. 

When Patsy was all cried out, she sat on the cold, wet floor, drew her knees up and rested her head against them. Delia dropped her rag into the basin, and ignoring her stinging raw hands, put her arms around Patsy. She rubbed slow circles on her lower back as was her way. 

“I don’t want to remember.”

“I know, Pats.”

“But it’s so much more disrespectful to forget.” Her voice was raw. “So I’m stuck in the middle. Touching all the happy memories just long enough to keep them there, but keeping them far enough away that they can’t hurt me.”

Delia’s eyes welled up, for a moment she just held on. “If I had died in that accident, would you have wanted to forget me?” She finally said. 

Patsy tensed, and turned to face her. She relaxed a fraction when she saw the warm and loving look on Delia’s face. “Because,” Delia continued, stroking a strand of hair from Patsy’s forehead. “I know if I lost you, or anyone that I love, I would want to keep every moment of every memory that I had before I lost them. That’s the only thing that would make it bearable.” 

She leaned back against the sink, and Patsy turned, laying her head in Delia’s lap. She stroked Patsy’s hair almost absently. “I can’t and won’t judge how you handle your memories, or your grief Pats. I will love and respect you no matter what you do. I just want you to think about something okay?” She looked down at Patsy with nothing but love in her eyes. 

“Okay,” Patsy said quietly.

“If you were the one who died in that camp, and it was your mother or your sister here with your father now, what part of your life would you want them to remember? The life you lived before the war, or the horrific conditions that led to your death?”

Patsy closed her eyes, let that sink in, knowing Delia didn’t expect an answer. A few minutes later she pulled her legs up and got to her feet. She reached down and gave Delia a hand up. 

For a moment they just stood, face to face, then Delia pulled Patsy into her arms, and kissed her softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Patsy whispered, gave her a grateful smile, and took a deep breath. Walking over to the now gleaming sink Patsy looked in the mirror. “Goodness!” She said, splashing water on her face, and patting it dry. Delia watched her deliberately pull herself together. Quietly she walked back into the bedroom, and took off her clothes.

 

“What do you think I should wear tonight Deels?” She asked, as if she hadn’t been a broken heap of grief on the bathroom floor just minutes before. 

Delia followed her lead, and sidled up to her. “I rather like what you’re wearing now.”

When Patsy rolled her eyes, Delia flashed her dimple, and shrugged. “Pats you know I’m not good at choosing clothes for you.”

“Well, which one of my outfits is your favorite?”

She gave her another once over. “I revert to my previous answer.”

Patsy’s nostrils flared, but she just shook her head. 

“Are we…still going somewhere tonight?” 

Patsy gave her a smile. “I think we should. I think I need to.”

Delia nodded. “Alright then. I’ll help with your clothes, if you’ll help with mine. I never have anything nice enough to go out in. “

“Oh you need to wear the shimmery one.” Patsy said without hesitation.

Delia frowned, and looked through the wardrobe. “The shimmery one?”

Patsy turned, and pulled it out. “This one!”

“Ah,” Delia said with a knowing smile. “The one I wore to Gateways.”

“Yes! I was the envy of every one there, as I’m sure I would be tonight…If we didn’t have to hide.”

“I’m sure you won’t be,” she said, giving Patsy a little hip nudge. “But it’s nice of you to say.”

“You give yourself far too little credit Deels.”

“Oh…” Delia said quietly. “If we didn’t have to hide. Do you think I should put my ring back on the chain?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, no one will know us out there. They won’t know the ring is from me.”

“Okay,” she said with no small amount of relief in her voice. 

“It’s really just precaution anyway, it’s not like we are going to be in a large crowd.”

“Good to know.”

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more steam and flirting and lightheartedness to come, but we have to get through the important tough stuff first. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter, and every chapter of my life, is dedicated to the woman who comforts me, makes me think, and makes me strong! This is for you Nicole! I love you, that's never not been true!


	6. That's Where It's At

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful date out on the water.
> 
> Some dancing
> 
> Some lovin'
> 
> We learn more about Martin and Edmund.
> 
> And Patsy has a breakthrough with her father

Hours later, Delia watched out the window as the city flew by. Whatever the speed limits were in Hong Kong, Martin didn’t seem to pay any mind to them. She glanced over to Patsy, who sat elegantly in black silk slacks and a blouse that reminded her of shimmering pearls. With her hair down and her beautiful red full lips, she looked like a vision. 

Patsy felt her eyes on her, and turned, smiled. “Having fun?”

“It’s amazing!” 

“It really is. I haven’t been out much since I got here, but there is so much to see.” Suddenly remembering, she pulled down the arm rest between them and lifted the lid. Inside was a parchment scroll about the size of her hand. “Oh, I almost forgot. Here.”

Delia’s brow furrowed in curiosity. “What is it?”

“Keep it for now. I’ll have you open it when we get there.” 

“Alright,” she replied, shoving down the urge to open it right then and there.

Patsy chuckled. “It’s not something big Deels, don’t fret.”

“I’m not fretting, I’m just nosy.”

“We’re here now anyway,” Patsy said, gesturing to the low building in front of them.

It looked ordinary enough, but when they stepped out of the car Delia noticed it was right on the water. “Star Ferry terminal”, she read the sign and turned to Patsy, “OOH, are we going on a boat ride?”

Patsy grinned. “We are! It’s the best view of the Hong Kong skyline.”

Delia looked up at the sky, “and at dusk. The very best time of day!”

“Yes,” Patsy said quietly.

“Thank you Pats.”

“Don’t thank me until you’ve tasted the food. I’ve never eaten on the ferry before, so you may be in for something perfectly ghastly.”

“Duly noted,” Delia said on a giggle.

As they approached the entrance they were greeted with a courteous “good evening”, until Patsy leaned in and whispered something in the ear of the woman at the door. Her uniform was starched and creased to perfection. With hair up and eyes sharp, Delia couldn’t help but notice her Patsy-esque presence. She also noted the look of very real delight on the young woman’s face before she waved them in.

“Someone you know?” 

“Hardly. My father has connections here, though if I’m honest I really have no idea what they are. He seems to know everyone everywhere. Martin told me to just give them our names and ask for the privacy deck. So that’s what I’ve done.” Patsy replied.

“Well she seemed to know the name well enough.” Delia said.

“She did, didn’t she, hmm…” Patsy put a light hand on Delia’s back. “This way,” she said, gesturing up the polished brass winding staircase, with its thick glass steps. 

They stepped out into the open air on the top deck, and moved to the railing looking out over Victoria harbor. Delia stared mesmerized as the setting sun splashed varying shades of amber and citrine over the water, backlighting the impressive Hong Kong skyline. “I don’t know that I’ve ever seen anything more beautiful,” she said quietly.

Patsy kept her eyes on her woman. “Neither have I.”

Delia turned and met her eyes, glowing in the light of the sun, and with an unmistakable love that stole her breath. Even as she blushed with the complement, she simply leaned up and softly kissed Patsy’s cheek. Patsy closed her eyes on a sigh, and then looked back at Delia almost shyly. Their eyes locked until the engine rumbled to life and they began to slowly move out onto the water.

“OH!” Patsy said, remembering. “Take out the scroll I gave you in the car.”

Delia took it from her purse and unrolled it. It was long enough that Patsy held on to the other side. On it was an outline of the Hong Kong skyline with the names of each building that they would see along the way and brief paragraph of historical facts below each illustration. 

“This is fabulous!” 

“I’m glad you like it. I didn’t paint it myself unfortunately, but I thought it would be helpful for tonight.”

“Thank you!”

Patsy squeezed her hand. 

They spent the better part of the next hour pointing out and following along with each building as it went by, reading facts, and discussing their favorite nuances of architecture. When the sun had set completely, they made their way down to the dining deck and settled into one of the green leather booths lining the room. Every booth was flanked by a line of windows so the harbor was still in full view. 

“You know Pats, this has been one of the best nights out I’ve ever had. Really amazing. And I’m saying this now before we get our food in case it’s atrocious as you have warned,”  
Delia said with a wink.

They both laughed. 

The food wasn’t atrocious, and the company was even better. They’d laughed, and spoke of trivial things. Held hands beneath the table, and watched the city lights reflecting off the water through the windows. All too soon the ferry had circled the whole of the harbor and pulled in at the dock. Patsy chuckled, and held tight to Delia’s hand as they disembarked. 

“Sorry,” Delia said, “It always takes me a minute to find my land legs.” 

“It’s no problem,” Patsy said, quietly, “It gives me an excuse to hold your hand in public.”

Delia gave her an eyebrow wiggle. 

Martin was waiting with the car, and Patsy studied him. Eyes beaming, almost glassy with excitement, shoulders relaxed, relieved. Mouth quirked as if a grin was going to break free at any moment.

“Martin?” She looked him in the eye for a long moment. “Where have you been while we were taking our little boat ride?”

“The airport,” he said, and couldn’t hide the grin any longer.

“He’s here?”

“He’s here!” He confirmed. The passenger seat window lowered and Edmund smiled back at them.

“Hello Delia!” 

“Edmund! Hello, I didn’t know you were coming to Hong Kong.”

“I didn’t either! At least not so soon, I was able to finish my courses sooner than expected. Plus…I missed this bloke.” He said, gesturing to Martin whose grin grew impossibly wider.

“Well,” Patsy cut in, “Shall we?”

“Oh yes, I’m sorry…” Martin opened their car door by way of apology, and within a minute they were back on the road.

“How are you finding Hong Kong so far Delia?” Edmund asked.

“This is really the first I’ve seen of it besides the airport and the estate. It’s…” she struggled to find the words. “Different! But in a beautiful and foreign sort of way.”

Edmund smiled, and nodded. He looked to Patsy. “How’s he doing?”

“The same,” she glanced down at her hands. “It’s just a matter of time.” 

“Everything always is, isn’t it?” He said sadly. She pursed her lips in agreement.

“Well, for right now, let’s all go back and have a night cap! Since there isn’t a bar that will take all four of us together…”

“Yes, our type couldn’t possibly associate with your type!” This came from Delia. 

They chuckled. 

When they arrived home, Patsy led them all to the solarium and poured drinks. At her consent Martin chose a selection of records to stack on the Dancette. The ladies watched happily as Martin held his hand out to Edmund and led him to the center of the room to dance. Patsy couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have a whole world, a whole country, even just a whole city where they could be this free to have their love on full display in such a fashion. She hoped that she would see that in her lifetime.  
Feeling Delia’s eyes on her she turned to her and smiled. “Care to?”

Delia smiled back. “Absolutely!”

They stood and began to sway to the music. They moved together, through song after song. Just enjoying the music and each other. Every so often they’d glance at the men, grinning as they witnessed a shared kiss, or the blush that crept up Edmunds face when Martin leaned in and whispered to him. The air was thick with possibilities and the power of young love. 

“Deels, do you know how to do the tango?” 

Delia met her eyes, and the mischievous sparkle gave her pause. “I um…I’ve been taught it before, but it’s been a very long time. I never had a suitable partner.”

Patsy smiled, “Well you did make that request once upon a time.”

“You remember that?”

“I remember everything.”

“Yes, you do.” Delia said almost under her breath. 

“Would you like to give it a go?”

Delia’s eyes widened, even as she flushed with embarrassment. “I’m not quite ready right now Pats, not sure I remember all of the steps.”

“Leave it to me, I’ll lead.”

Delia took a deep breath, forcing her adventurous side out into the light. “Ok, let’s do it!”

Patsy walked to the dancette and when the song ended, selected an Argentinian tango. Edmund and Martin stood back as Patsy led Delia through the complex set of steps, turning and dipping, and holding her impossibly close as the music filled the room. Their eyes locked and held, and the room fell away until there was nothing but their bodies and the music that spurred their movements. 

On and on they went until their chests heaved, and they slowed to a reluctant stop. The air crackled and for a moment they didn’t realize the music had ended, they stood locked, breathless, and drawn closer by each passing second. When their lips met, the hunger rose and overwhelmed them with the contact. For long minutes they drowned in each other, until they surfaced long enough to realize they were alone in the room, and the rest of their dance was better performed in private. 

Later when they lay sated and panting on top of the bed clothes neither one would really remember how they’d gotten up to their suite. How Delia had been the one to peel every stitch of Patsy’s clothes from her body and fling them across the room. How her clothing had disappeared just as quickly. How she’d touched every inch of her until Patsy couldn’t take it anymore and begged for release. How Delia had answered that plea by burying her face between Patsy’s legs and deftly driven her mad! How Patsy answered that soul shattering orgasm, by pulling Delia onto her lap, burying her long fingers inside her and watching as she threw her head back and rode to a hard and fast release.  
No neither of them would remember any of those details. All they would know is that the freedom of loving each other vigorously, outloud and proud without fear, was a heady and addicting rush.

*******************************************

Delia woke slowly, smiled as she noticed she was sore in all the right places, sat up and thought nothing of it as the breeze coming in through the open veranda doors wafted over her bare breasts. She listened, looked around for Patsy, but the pillow beside her was cold, and she seemed to be quite alone. Checking her watch she noticed it was half ten. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept that long in one stretch. She must have needed it. She hadn’t had a full night sleep in at least a week. Or…if she was honest about it, since Patsy had whispered ‘I love you’ in her ear on the sidewalk outside Nonnatus, then gotten into a car and disappeared. 

Swinging her legs off the bed, she reached for her dressing gown, and noticed that the clothes that had been strewn around the room the night before were now neatly draped over the vanity chair. She grinned, remembering the two of them together, they were really something. She wondered if other couples made each other’s toes curl this way, then immediately decided she didn't want to know! She went in to the bathroom, and began to get ready for the day. 

20 minutes later she emerged looking for all the world like a fashion model in a white summer dress with large sunflowers printed on it that Trixie had insisted that she buy for the trip, and sunglasses with matching sandals. She felt fabulous and didn't mind everyone knowing it! She had someone she loved to the bone, and she was loved right back. She had her health, and a future that was a clean slate. On this beautiful cloudless morning, after a night of adventure and dancing and love making, it felt as if the whole world was her oyster. 

Everything would be perfect once she got a bit of food in her stomach and a spot of tea. And once she found her woman. Wherever she may be. She had searched the common areas of the house, even surreptitiously checking the kitchen and James’ suite, but no one was there. Her mood shifted quickly as she saw the empty bed. Had he passed away during the night and Patsy hadn't woken her? If he was dead wouldn't there have been a commotion? Wouldn't there at least be some evidence of it in his room? But there was nothing. Everything was in place, except the people. Rapidly she made her way through the solarium and out to the gardens. 

Her steps faltered as she saw them together on a cobble stone rosette. Clematis and roses mixed and weaved through a massive arched arbor providing them with needed shade. Their backs were to her, Patsy sitting cross legged in an ornate cast iron garden chair, and James in his wheel chair. Despite the warmth Delia could see the edges of the blanket around his legs. There was a box on the table in front of them, and she saw that Patsy was holding a picture in her hand. She held it up, pointing to some detail of it as she spoke to her father. They were laughing, and completely engrossed. Delia smiled. This is what was needed. This connection, this time together to remember more than just the heartache and terror of their shared past. This time, while there was still time left. Delia turned and made her way back into the house. She would leave them to it, while she hunted down a bite to eat. 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hong Kong Ferry was known for it's amazing food and the "dinner cruise" running the length of the skyline was the premiere thing to do for a dinner date. This is right about they time they were beginning construction the Mandarin Oriental Hotel in Hong Kong. If you look it up, you can see the best picture of the Ferry Terminal. 
> 
> I was surprised to find in my research that the gay bars in Hong Kong during that time were exclusive to gay men or lesbians. It was either by culture, or by protective agreement that they wouldn't mix. So if a gay couple and lesbian couple wanted to have a drink together, they had to do it in a private home. 
> 
> I'm posting this as my exceedingly gorgeous wife is finishing packing for our anniversary trip to Belize. (I packed earlier while she was at work) We will be gone for a while so there will be a delay in updates. I hope you enjoy this one, and I'll update as soon as I get back. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the only woman I'll ever want to tango with!


	7. A Change Is Gonna Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gravity of the changes happening in their lives, lands hard on their shoulders!
> 
> We get to know more about Martin and Edmund.
> 
> And our favorite girls share more intimacy and shameless flirting!

James laid a hand on Patsy’s arm, stilling it before she could reach for another picture. She turned to him. “Patience, is she really the one?”

“Yes,” she said without hesitation.

“You’re absolutely certain?”

“Absolutely.”

He nodded, “Good, because my holdings are extensive. Even if you want to liquidate the whole lot and cash out, it’s going to be quite the undertaking. And the death taxes are going to be murder. I can have my man work around that when he draws up all the papers, but I have to know if you plan to spend your whole life with her.

“I do. If she’ll have me.”

“Then perhaps you’d better find out, because here’s what I’ve got in mind.” He laid out his plans to her, and reiterated her need to speak to Delia.

She nodded, but remained quiet. 

He gave her hand a squeeze, and looked to Sarah. “I’m quite tired now.”

“Of course Sir, let’s get you back to the comfort of your room.”

As Sarah wheeled James back into the house, Patsy placed the lid back on the picture box and sat quietly for a while, before she checked the time and went to find Delia. She found her on their veranda reading a book. It was nearly noon. Patsy sat down next to her, and took her hand, laying a soft kiss on her knuckles. 

“Hello,” Delia gave her a shy smile. 

“Hello Deels, did you sleep well?”

“Yes I did. Better than I’ve slept in a very long time!”

“Good,” Patsy said quietly. “You needed it.”

Delia was poised to say more, to strike up a conversation, maybe ask where Patsy had been, test the waters on that score. But Patsy seemed so subdued. Likely processing everything that had been brought to the fore that morning. So she stayed quiet, and tried to be content to just hold her hand and sit in the sun. 

They sat that way for the better part of an hour, with Patsy mostly staring down at her hands, and Delia longing to leap over the side of the balcony and climb down the trellis! Or run through the house and jump headlong into the pool! Or…something, anything but just sitting there while the sun was shining! She knew that not everything was right with this world, this cocoon they were in here in Hong Kong, so much was wrong, but knowing that just made her want to make the most of every moment she had.  
Adversity, grief, stress, drained some people. Left them with barely enough energy to put one foot in front of the other. Not so for Delia. She found that her natural instinct in the face of tragedy was focus and a surge of energy. Everything stood out in sharp relief, the good and the bad. Every grievous moment steeled her resolve even further. Every happy and care free moment exhilarated her. She itched to make every single minute count. She built up her armor poised for the grief that was to come, and the strength she would need to hold Patsy up. So she sat quietly, because that’s what Patsy needed.

“It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it Pats?”

“Mmm,” Patsy nodded in agreement. Her eyes stared unseeing out into the garden, past the flowers and gently swaying trees, into the abyss that was the past. The abyss that was her thoughts, and her fears.

A gentle squeeze to her hand brought her back. She looked over at Delia and tried to smile. It didn’t quite reach her eyes.  
“Pats, what is it?”

“Nothing, really. It’s just…I love you.”

“Oh, well I love you too.”

Patsy’s eyes remained dark, contemplative. Delia frowned, and tried not to worry when Patsy turned to face her.  
“Delia, do you want to spend your whole life with me?”

Delia’s eyes widened. Hadn’t they already covered this? “Of course I do,” she said simply.

When Patsy tucked her lips and nodded, Delia leaned in, took her hand. “Pats, didn’t I just say ‘I love you’? Did I do something to make you think that I don’t?”

At that, Patsy’s eyes shifted to Delia’s. “No!” She shook her head, sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, I’m just carrying a heavy load here, and I need you to be certain.”

Delia held her eyes. “Patsy, I’m all in. You’re it for me. My one and done. Didn’t you know that?”

Patsy, leaned in and kissed her softly. “Yes, I did.” Her mouth quirked, “especially after last night.”

Delia let out a relieved breath, “I should say so!”

Patsy chuckled, and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “Listen, I just had to double check, because after tomorrow there will be no going back.”

Delia’s eyes sparkled, “Why? Are we getting married tomorrow?”

“I wish! But when it comes to our financial partnership, we will be linked for life.” She sighed, “settle in, and I’ll tell you what my father plans to do.”

10 minutes later Delia sat, quiet and shell shocked. “250,000…?? Pats why would he leave that to me?”

“He’s gifting both of us an equal share of 250,000 pounds liquid assets, in addition to inheriting 3 estates, partial business holdings, and one functioning and profitable business. He said his solicitor will explain the amounts to us at the meeting tomorrow. I know, it’s quite a shock.”

“That’s putting it mildly… but why me? It should all go to you.”

Patsy gave her a smile tinged with sadness. “He’s giving it to you, because he knows I can’t. You may never be considered my legal family in my lifetime, even if we spend our whole lives together. If I left this to you and something happened to me, the estate tax to someone who can’t be legally counted the next of kin is astronomical. You may be left with very little with which to live your life. There’s a little known loophole that allows him to gift these amounts to each of us. Apparently if you have only one living heir under British law, you are allowed to choose another of similar age in which to split the estate so long as the blood heir has power to dissolve that financial partnership after a time. That’s all I could get out of him before he grew too tired to talk any longer. I’m sure the solicitor will give us more details at the meeting. Tomorrow is when we sign and seal the documents.”

Delia leaned forward, rested her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands. 

Patsy stroked soft circles on Delia’s back. “I know, it’s a lot. I feel the weight of it too. But look at it this way Deels, he’s handing us our freedom. We can live our lives together without the constant worry of how this will affect our livelihood. And with that money, there’s only so much we will need…”

“…I know Pats, we can do so much good with it. But…”

“But?”

Delia raised swimming eyes to Patsy. “I won’t be happy or excited about it. Not yet. I feel honored and so very grateful that he would choose to do this for us, and for such a loving and accepting reason. But I saw you two today, out in the garden, smiling and laughing and remembering…” she took Patsy’s hand. “I’m grateful for the money, and all the things that will come with it, but I’d rather you have your father.”

Patsy nodded, ignoring the tears that gathered and fell. “Me too. My mother used to say that there will come a time, when all you’ll want is more time. I’ve felt that with her every minute since she died, but I didn’t feel that with him until today. Until I could look at the joy we had before the war, without the horror of what came next crowding it out.” Patsy dropped down in front of Delia. “I would never have come to that place on my own Deels. I was able to sit out there and look at those memories and only feel the joy of them, because of you. Because of what you said.” She drew her in, burying her face against Delia’s breast. “Thank you, my amazing girl! Thank you.”

Delia smiled through tears, and stroked her hair. “You’re so very welcome, my Love.”

****************************************************************************************

Quietly they stepped through the doors of the James’ suite, and waved Sarah back down into her seat behind the desk. “We’re just popping in for a moment.”

His outing in the gardens had taken a toll, and they hoped they wouldn’t disturb him. They were surprised to find him sitting up in bed, looking out the open windows. When they came into view he looked at Delia and gestured to the chair beside his bed. She walked over to him and sat, while Patsy looked through the post box by his bedroom door. 

“Did she fill you in?” His voice was stronger than the previous day, but the underlying wheeze reminded her just how sick he really was. 

“Yes, she did. I…don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything,” he told her matter-of-factly. “If you were a man you’d be my son-in-law by now, and this whole process would be moot. It’s not your fault the world is upside down.”

He left it at that, but she got his drift. “How are you feeling today? You look better.”

He sighed, and was grateful that Patsy was still rummaging through the letters and bills. His voice was barely audible as he tried to speak only for her. “I’m on my last wind. I know I am, “ he said quickly before she could respond. His eyes welled up, “I don’t want to leave when I’m just getting to know her again. But there’s nothing to be done.”

Delia took his hand. “What can I do? What will make it easier?”

“Don’t let her forget. She’ll be the only one left who will remember them.”

She fought to keep her composure, but gave his hand a squeeze. “I’ll do my very best.”

He nodded in gratitude, and tried to smile at Patsy as she appeared at the foot of the bed. His eyes were glazing over, and she moved in, helping Delia position him in the bed. They turned him on his left side to prevent sores, and moved the pillows behind his head. Patsy leaned down and stroked his hair. “Get some rest now Dad.” 

He gripped her hand and gave it a squeeze. “Patience,” his voice now no more than a whisper. 

“Yes?”

“I’m so proud of you. You’re everything I hoped you would be.”

Tears stung her eyes. “You wanted me to make a pittance delivering babies at all hours?”

“I wanted you to be a good person. Educated. A steady worker. A good wife.” His gaze flicked to Delia’s, who was in turn watching Patsy. “You’re all of those things my girl. And don’t let anyone tell you different.” He closed his eyes and began to cough, his lungs wheezing. Sarah headed out to prepare a kettle for a steam treatment. 

“Now I want to hear my Katherine.” His request was barely audible, but it came through clearly. 

Patsy took a deep breath and quietly walked to the Victrola. 

Delia went to her. “Pats, do you need me to…?”

“No, I’m…alright. I’ll step out when I need to.” 

She nodded, and stayed close. 

Patsy made it through half of the first song before she quietly took her leave. Delia followed at her heels.

She was quiet as she stepped out of the room. The resignation on her face, heart wrenching. Delia merely took her hand and said, “Come on Cariad, let’s have a walk.”  
Delia let Patsy take the lead, both literally and figuratively. They walked through the kitchen and out the back door. From there they just strolled the extensive property. The sun was still shining, though it was dropping lower, lengthening the shadows of the arbors, statues and trees. 

It was quiet, save for the birds, the flowing of the occasional fountain, and their footfalls on the grass. They had their own personal park, and yet somehow it felt lonely. Patsy stayed quiet. Delia couldn’t tell if she was contemplative, or simply didn’t know what to say. What really WAS there to say? No one could cure him. The only thing that could be done was to ease him on his way as sister Monica Joan had said. Delia thought that Patsy’s presence had done just that. 

They stopped by a small pond and Patsy plucked a ruby red hibiscus blossom from a nearby bush, and surprised Delia by turning and tucking it behind her ear. She offered her a small smile and brushed her thumb lightly down Delia’s cheek. Delia turned her cheek and kissed Patsy’s palm. It was enough. They strolled for another hour and then made their way back to the house, through the kitchen. 

Patsy smiled when she saw Martin and Edmund at the table tucking in to plates of shepherd’s pie and tall pints of beer. They stood when the ladies approached and they all sat down together. 

“So what have you ladies been up to?” Martin asked.

“Just taking a walk,” Patsy said quietly. “It really is such a lovely day.”

“It is that,” he agreed. “Once I got this guy out of bed,” he threw a friendly elbow in Edmund’s direction. 

Edmund piped up, “We spent most of our day outside. Though I had to drag him back in before he burnt to a crisp.” 

Martin’s nostrils flared. “Hey, you’re the one who chose a pasty Brit. It’s not my fault I come from the land of three day summers.”

Delia laughed, “I think we’re all guilty of that one. Though I think old milky legs over here might fare worse than the rest of us.”

Patsy frowned indignantly. “Who are you calling old? And admit it, you love my milky legs!” She raised an eyebrow.

Delia blushed. ‘Especially when they’re wrapped around me.’

“Guilty as charged,” she leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Though it’s not just your legs you know.”

“I know,” Patsy said softly.

Delia smiled at her, and was thankful to see Patsy begin to relax.

The men grinned at them both in turn. “So how long have you two been together?” Edmund asked.

They looked at each other, equally gauging their answers, and who would answer. They squinted their eyes, calculating. “5 years?” Patsy asked Delia, “Is that right Love?”

Delia nodded, “5 years, I think that’s right.”

“Wow that’s great! Though it must have been tough surrounded by all those prying eyes. I mean…a convent…”

They nodded in unison. “Tough,” Patsy agreed, and reach over to take Delia’s hand. “But worth it. We actually had it easier in the convent than the nurse’s home.”

“It helps when the ‘prying eyes’ go to compline at the same time every day.”

Martin choked on his beer. “I can’t imagine…” he trailed off, gave a pointed look at Edmund. “…while nuns were praying downstairs.”

“It wasn’t our preferred background music, I must say, but needs must.” Delia flushed. She wondered if there would come a time when hearing hymns sung acapella wouldn’t make her hot under the collar. If that time ever came, it wouldn’t be soon.

“I suppose we all do what we have to do.” Martin replied. 

“Was it tough for you two?” Delia wondered.

Edmund pursed his lips, dropped his head and studied the floor. Martin reached over to stroke a hand over his back. “His family wasn’t too thrilled when we were revealed. I’m still not sure who called us out, but the result is the same.” Martin sighed. “They threatened to have me jailed if I didn’t stay away from him.”

“That’s terrible! What did you do?” Patsy asked.

“I left,” he said simply. 

“Much to my protestations!” Edmund cut in.

Martin looked at Edmund, but spoke to them all. “I wasn’t going to have him ostracized over me. He’s younger than I am, still needed to finish his courses…I thought it would be better for him.”

“But it wasn’t,” Edmund said quietly. 

“No,” Martin agreed. “It wasn’t. He showed up at my door with everything he could pack in two cases, and said he would rather have me, than a family that won’t accept him.”

Ever the romantic, Delia put a hand over her heart. “How incredibly brave!”

“Yes, brave! And romantic!” Edmund gave Martin a sidelong glance. “At least I thought it was. This one over here being the practical one, didn’t see it that way.”

“Yes I did.” Edmund pinned him with a look. “I did.” Martin insisted. “I was just trying to protect you.”

“Don’t tell me you sent him away!” Delia said.

“Not quite. He didn’t have any other place to go, as he’d burned the bridges with his family.” Martin’s hand moved in slow circles over Edmund’s back, easing a wound that would take years to heal. “We fought most of that night, though. Me telling him he needs a family, and that this was too dangerous for him. Him saying he didn’t care. I was being hard headed, trying to protect him.”

“I didn’t need protection.”

“I know that now.” He paused, letting his words settle. When Edmund nodded, he continued. “My employer…”

“My father?” Patsy asked

“Yes, your father. He heard what had happened and asked that I join him here in Hong Kong for a time. He said he’d taken ill and would need my services transporting his medical staff. He could have used any service, really. But he asked for me, and I took it. The day I left, I met Edmund on campus and told him I was leaving. But I couldn’t bear for that to be the end of things. So I told him to write to me, and tell me when he’d finished his courses.”

“I wrote him a letter a week, until I finally got an answer.”

“What did you say?” Delia asked, thoroughly enthralled.

“He’d told me he had one more month left on his courses, as he’d take the accelerated path. So I told him to come to me when he’d finished. That I didn’t want a life without him.”

The women sighed. “That’s beautiful!”

Martin smiled and ran a hand through the waves in Edmund’s hair. “I know I have a lot to make up for, but I’ll do whatever I need to do.”  
Edmund sat up, and caught Martin’s hand, kissed it.

Changing the subject Patsy asked, “What was your field of study Edmund?”

“Same as Martin, Mechanical engineering.”

Martin piped up. “Mechanical engineering was my minor. My degree is in business management.”

Her eyebrows rose. “Impressive.”

He shrugged and took a drink of his beer. “It’ll get us by, I hope.”

“What do you plan to do as a career?”

“Before he was taken ill, your father was going to hire me to his furniture design and manufacturing plant opening up in Eastleigh, but now I’m not sure what I’m going to do.”  
Patsy sat back, her brow creasing. “How long have you worked for us now?”

“He hired me in my first year of university so, nigh on 6 years now.”

“And Edmund, what are your plans?”

“I have a knack for, or at least some workable ideas, about developing efficient manufacturing machinery. How we can make it faster, more productive, safer…I’ll want to find work wherever Martin goes, and hope I can find a place that will allow me to put my theories to use.”

Patsy nodded, contemplative. 

Delia piped up. “Well, I don’t know about you Pats, but I’m famished!”

“Me too!” Patsy pointed to the shepherd’s pie. “Is there more of that?”

Martin nodded. “Mrs. Finley put the rest of it in the warmer.”

“Perfect!”

As was now their habit Delia fetched two plates. “Pint glasses or tea cups, Pats?”

Patsy quirked an eyebrow. “Oh why not? Pint glasses!”

“Are we having beer then?”

“Even better!”

She cocked her head to the side, and burst into a delighted grin when Patsy pulled out two bottles of Aspall, and handed them over to her. “Ooh, you have my cider? Aspall is my favorite!”

“I know,” Patsy said, and winked. “If I summon my woman, I know how to stock my fridge in preparation of her arrival!”

Delia sidled up to her as she plated two large portions of shepherd’s pie. “I already love you Woman, what are you after?”

Patsy handed her a plate and they both settled at the table. Leaning over she kissed Delia in that sweet spot right next to her ear. “You love me, and it’s going to stay that way!”

Delia wiggled a brow, and they tucked in, largely ignoring the two smiling faces watching them from the other side of the table. 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I returned from Belize last night with another rip roaring cold! I have no voice at all! But I have indelible memories on my heart and mind of that beautiful place with my even more beautiful girl!
> 
> This chapter is for the girl with a hibiscus blossom in her hair, who looked at me and said, "I do."
> 
>  
> 
> I did extensive research about the inheritance laws for British citizens living abroad at that time. I've been as accurate as I possibly can. Thank you to a specific solicitor for her expert advice. You know who you are.
> 
> Martin and Edmund are based on real people. More on that after the next chapter.
> 
> Mount Industries Opened in Eastleigh in late 1961
> 
> Aspall company has been making cyder since the 1700s, in the early 1960's they made an exceptional non-alcoholic apple cyder that was popular particularly in Wales and Suffolk, but all over the UK.


	8. You Were Made For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite ladies visit the solicitor, flirt incessantly with each other, and have a very important conversation with Martin and Edmund
> 
> The hard stuff is to come, and the lovin' will come after.

***************************  
The next morning  
***************************  
Delia stood in front of the mirror, zipped up her dark purple pencil skirt, and arranged her white blouse. “This is all I’ve got Pats, do you think it’s suitable for a business meeting?”

Patsy turned, still securing a pearl ear ring. She looked like a force of nature in a perfectly tailored tweed jacket and skirt. 

“You look rather fetching!”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Yes, you look perfect for a business meeting.”

“Good because this is my only option. I don’t have anything like that to wear,” she said, gesturing to Patsy’s suit.

Patsy looked down, alarmed. “Like this?”

“Yeah, you look…powerful!”

Patsy watched as Delia’s breath quickened. “Wipe that look off your face Busby, I don’t have time to get dressed all over again, and being late for this meeting isn’t an option.”

Delia’s tried to no avail to dial it back. “What look? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Patsy backed her against the wall, and lowered her mouth almost to her lips. Almost. “See this look on my face Deels?” She whispered. “The one that says I want my hands on you.” She smoothed a hand up her side and over her breast. Just grazed it, not enough to even disturb her perfectly pressed blouse. “The one that says I want you and only you moving underneath me.” She pressed her body flush to Delia’s. “The one that says you’ll always be the only one I’ll ever want to do this to.” Their lips met, and Delia was forever grateful that they shared the same lipstick that day. She pulled back. “You know that look Deels?”

Delia could only nod. Patsy stepped back, all sexy power and confidence. “Good,” She said primly. “That’s the look I was talking about.” 

Delia swallowed hard and tried to remember how to form words. She took a practice step not entirely sure that her knees would work.  
“Damn you woman!” She whispered.

Patsy laughed, and gave her another quick kiss. “Now you know how I feel trying to get through any given day!” Delia’s eyes sharpened in surprise. “Now let’s go!”

Delia followed Patsy out, and to the car where Martin was waiting. 

A half hour later, they stepped through a large Mahogany door and into the waiting area. “Miss Patience Mount, and Miss Delia Busby to see Mr. Billingsley.”

“Yes, he’s expecting you, please take a seat.”

They sat in the plush arm chairs, and Patsy caught sight of Delia’s ring. Her eyes snapped up to Delia’s in alarm. “Deels?” She said with quiet insistence. 

“What?”

“Are you wearing your chain?”

Delia’s eyes widened, immediately knowing what she was referring to. “Yes I am.”

Patsy sighed. “Good.” Was all she said, but the message was clear.

Delia stood and moved to the reception desk. “I beg your pardon, could you direct me to the bathroom?”

A few minutes later Delia returned with her left hand unadorned and a familiar weight under her shirt against her chest.

“Thank you Pats!”

Patsy looked apologetic. “Sorry,” she whispered. “Hopefully after today you won’t have to take it off.”

Delia nodded and gave her hand a brief squeeze.

“Misses Mount and Busby?”

They stood. “Yes?” 

"Mr. Billingsley will see you now."

“Thank you.”

“Ladies, thank you for agreeing to meet with me.” He looked to Patsy. “I could have come to you but your father insisted this meeting take place where the documents could be notarized on the spot. It’s my understanding that…” He paused respectfully. “…time is of the essence.”

“Yes,” Patsy replied.

“I’m sorry.” He said, meaning it. 

She inclined her head.

He cleared his throat. “Now getting down to brass tacks. This first set of documents delineates the gifting of the equivalent sum of 250,000 pounds to each of you as the equal heirs of James Mount and all of his holdings. British law holds, even as his current residence is here in Hong Kong, as 75% of his holdings are still on British soil. The estate tax pertains to all of his British holdings. It does not pertain to this gift however, as all of his liquid assets are from accounts here in Hong Kong and he has not lived permanently in Britain for the last 20 years.” He paused. “Are you following so far?”

“Yes,” they said in unison as confidently as they could.

“Good. Then please sign the bottom where I’ve marked it.” 

Taking a deep breath, they signed their signatures. 

“Excellent, now let’s move on to the decisions that need to be made with the remainder of the properties and holdings. Your father has asked that I come up with a strategy that will benefit you both the most. Therefore it is my suggestion that after all is said and done, the estate here in Hong Kong should be sold. It’s extensive and the profits would more than cover the taxes on the British holdings.”

Patsy cut in, “Is this if we liquidate all the British holdings or if we keep them as they are? Does it make a difference to the taxes?”

“It could,” he replied. “If any of the holdings are sold for more than they are currently valued at on the open market, then the taxes would be higher based on the profit from the  
holdings. If they are kept as they are, the taxes are based on the current profitability and value on the open market.”

She nodded. “And proceeds from the Hong Kong estate would be enough to cover the taxes in either scenario?”

“I believe so yes.” He handed them both leather portfolio folders with profiles on each business holding and property. “I suggest you both take some time and look this over. I’ll  
give you an hour.”

They nodded, and were led to side room with desks and tables. When the door closed behind them, they nearly deflated into the chairs. 

Patsy sighed. “I don’t know what to do Deels. I don’t know if there was any of his properties that meant anything to him, any of them that he would want to keep operating or want to stay in the family…I just don’t know.”

“Patsy, I don’t know your father very well, but I do know that if he had anything of sentimental value in this folder, he would have said so. He’s leaving it up to you.”

“Actually, he’s leaving it up to us.”

“Pats, this is your inheritance. I don’t mind giving you my opinion if you ask for it, but it’s only right for you to take the lead on this.”

Patsy nodded. “Okay then, let’s get started.” She paused, laid a hand on Delia’s arm. “I’m sorry I had you take off your ring.”

“It’s okay…”

“…It’s just, if you’re receiving an inheritance, it may complicate matters if it is looks as if you have a spouse on the horizon who may be entitled to a piece.”

“I hadn’t thought of that, but yes…Thank you.”

Patsy gave her a small smile, and they got down to business.

By the end of the hour they had their game plan in place. When they heard a slight knock on the door, they were ready.

Handing the portfolio’s back, they sat with more confidence than they had come in with. 

“Miss Busby, Miss Mount,” he greeted them. “Did you have enough time to make your decisions?”

“We did,” Patsy answered. “We agree that the estate in Hong Kong should be sold to cover the estate tax fees. Will you be handling the sale in due course?”

“If that’s what you would prefer.”

“How long have you been my father’s solicitor?”

He sat up straighter. “16 years.”

“Then he trusts you,” she said. “I’d like you to handle the sale of the estate.”

“I appreciate your confidence. What of the other holdings?” He asked, already making notes to draw up the proper paperwork.

“We would like to liquidate all of the partial business holdings. We have no interest in managing them. With regard to Mount Industries…”

“Ah yes, the plant that manufactures office and school furniture.”

“The same. That’s the one we want to keep. It says in the paperwork it’s under solid management.”

“It is, though it barely opened up six months ago, so it still needs a guiding hand.”

“Good! I’ll get in touch with them when the time comes. Mr. Billingsley I assume your retainer is paid monthly out of the estate expenses.”

“I believe it is, yes.”

“And you would be willing to stay on as our solicitor?”

“I would,” he said with a respectful smile.

“Good. Because I want to do something with the profits from the business that may require your expertise.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, we are well set, as you know. We need only enough to be comfortable. From the profits of this company, I’d like to set up a trust and monthly gifts to Nonnatus house in Poplar, London, and the Hope clinic in South Africa? Is that something that you can facilitate for us?”

“I’d be happy to.”

Patsy smiled. “Thank you.”

He turned to Delia. “Miss Busby are you in agreement with all of these plans?”

“I am.”

“Right. Next is the matter of the remaining estates. There is a moderately large home and grounds in Oxford, and an apartment that I believe you are familiar with in London. How would you like to handle these properties?”

“We’d like to keep them.”

“Both of them? You are aware of the staff and yearly maintenance on the home in Oxford?”

“Yes we are.”

“Very well, in anticipation of your visit I’ve drawn up the proper forms for you to sign to liquidate the partial business assets, and sell the estate here in Hong Kong. I believe those are the only documents that need to be signed and notarized at this time. The rest will be drawn up in due course.”

They signed, and the notary stamped and verified them. 

He stood, and put a hand out to both of them. “Thank you ladies for coming, I’ll have copies of these documents generated forthwith, and sent over for your records.”

“Thank you,” they said. A moment later they stepped out of the building, took a slow deep breath.

“You okay Pats?”

“I feel like I’ve been ridden hard and put away wet!”

Delia’s eyes shone. “I wish!” 

Patsy gave her a half smile, and an elbow bump. “Come on,” she said. “Martin shouldn’t be here for another 20 minutes. Let’s get some tea.”

Delia agreed, and they easily found a café. She watched as Patsy ordered, and then just sat there, staring down into her tea cup as if reading the leaves.

She reached over, lightly touched her hand. “Pats?”

Patsy gave her a small smile. “I’m alright. Truly. It’s just…”

“Just?”

“Our lives changed forever today.”

“Pats our lives have been changing forever, every day since the moment we met. We have never been settled. We were always working toward something else. The end of our nursing studies, or retraining for Midwifery, or building a relationship, or…recovering from an accident. We haven’t yet been where we will end up.”

“Are you alright with that?”

Delia’s lips twitched. “I’ll just say that life with you is certainly an adventure.” When a smile didn’t quite reach Patsy’s eyes, she went on. “You know what I don’t want Pats?”

“What?”

“A quiet life. Like my parents who have barely done anything with their lives but live in Tenby, run a shop, and go on vacation to the Isle of Mann once every ten years. I don’t want that. So no, we’ve never been settled, but I’ll take the adventure that we are about to embark on, any day over being settled somewhere and staying home all the time stuck  
in the same old routine.”

Patsy squeezed her hand. “I’m the same.”

“Good! Because I’d have to rethink this whole thing if you suddenly turned into a bore!” She chuckled, and then yelped, when Patsy kicked her under the table. 

Patsy laughed while Delia rubbed her shin. “You okay?” 

“Those shoes are lethal.”

Patsy leaned in, “I’ll kiss it better later.”

“You better!” 

“You know Deels, we should put together all the places we want to visit. We will both need some time to just…be…when all is said and done here. Let’s travel!”  
Delia gave her a warm smile. “I’d love that! My passport is itching to be used again.”

She looked out the window and quickly finished her tea. “Martin’s here.”

“Where is Edmund?” Patsy asked as they pulled up to the estate, and stepped out of the car.

Martin smirked, “I put him to work.”

“Oh? Doing what?” He didn’t answer. “Martin?” She followed his gaze and then chuckled to herself. “Oh…”

Toward the side of the house was a shirtless and barefoot Edmund in tight fitting Levi’s rolled half way up his calves. He was holding a hose and spraying off the suds from one of the cars. When he saw them, he smiled and waved. 

Delia laughed as she watched Martin’s color rise, then gave him a friendly elbow to the ribs. “When you’ve picked your jaw up off of the ground, Patsy and I would like to talk to you both.” She smirked. “Take your time.”

Patsy leaned in and said, “It’s a good thing Trixie didn’t see that, she would have had an aneurism!” The sound of their laughter echoed through the foyer as they made their way into the house, and up to their suite. 

“You know Pats…”

Patsy’s nostrils flared. “I’m not washing the car!”

Delia laughed. “That isn’t what I was going to say! Exactly…”

Patsy looked skeptical. “Oh really? Then what were you going to say?”

Delia edged up to her, taking her jacket as she shucked it off, putting it on the hanger. “I was just going to say that you would look rather fetching in that outfit. You know I love you in your Levis.” 

Patsy smiled, and reached two fingers into the neckline of Delia’s blouse, pulling out the chain. “You also love me out of my Levis. Which, I suspect, wouldn’t take long…” She slid the ring from the chain, and back onto Delia’s finger. “…if I was wearing Edmunds outfit.”

“True enough!” Delia gave her an eyebrow wiggle and they both set about changing their clothes. 

Fifteen minutes later they were seated around the kitchen table with Martin and Edmund. Edmund had the grace to put on a shirt, but his hair was still tousled, a curl had broken free and adorned the middle of his forehead. His skin smelled of soap and sunshine. 

“As you know,” Patsy began. “We had a meeting today at the solicitor’s office.”

Martin nodded, leaning in and trying to keep his focus. 

“Among other things we settled my father’s business holdings. Which ones we will keep and which ones we will be liquidating.”

“I see,” Martin said, tucking in his lips. “And what was the result of this meeting?”

Delia said, “ We are keeping Mount Industries.”

For just a moment the whole room fell silent, as the implications set in.

“Martin what position was my father offering you?” Patsy asked.

“General manager. He’d helped me through university. Said we need more people who are willing to study and make something of themselves. He is the one who encouraged me to major in Business Management so he could place me in his company.” A slight blush stained his cheeks, as he wasn’t the type to boast. 

Patsy’s brow furrowed in curiosity. “How exactly did he know you?”

“He was driving by the campus one day and nearly hit me with the car!”

“What? How did that happen?”

“Some blokes caught wind of…how I am, and were chasing me screaming things like ‘queer’, and ‘fairy’.” He took a deep breath, ran his hand through his unruly hair. “They had bottles and other things they were throwing at me.” 

He lifted his hair to show a ragged scar from his eyebrow to his hairline. “I was bleeding into my eyes, and trying to get away from them. Next thing I knew I ended up in the street with the sound of tires screeching in my ears. He missed hitting me by a hair!” 

He smiled at the memory, despite the trauma involved. “He told me to get into the car, that he would take care of this. You know how he gets.”

“Yes, I do.” She said, quietly.

“I couldn’t see or hear much of what he told those bastards. But he did that thing, where he stands up slowly and glares right through you.”

Patsy’s mouth quirked, as she nodded, picturing her father in his prime, all authority and power and muscle, unfolding himself out of one of his collector sports cars no doubt.

“When he got back into the car, he handed me his card and told me that it was highly unlikely that any of those ‘Cretins’ will try that rubbish again, but if they did, to give him a call and he will call the University. He said he spent most of his time here in Hong Kong, but had business dealings all over the UK, and if I had any trouble at all, he would be happy to step in on my behalf. Then he drove me to the closest doctor and had me stitched up.” He shrugged, “we have kept in touch ever since. I asked him one time why he helped me that day, and he said, “I don’t abide bullies.”

“Sounds like him,” She said. “And he helped you through University?”

Martin smiled. “Yes he did. He said people like me needed someone in our corner.”

When he didn’t elaborate, she didn’t push. “And you would be still willing to take the position he offered you?”

She watched him take a deep breath. “Yes I would,” he said simply.

Patsy smiled, “Good! Because we are willing to honor his offer.” she turned to Edmund. “Not just for Martin, but for you as well. We need a good mechanical engineer for a manufacturing plant such as this. The salary we will offer is commensurate with similar positions in Eastleigh, and should be quite comfortable. You’ve been more than loyal to my father, and I appreciate it! And the world isn’t always so kind to…our kind. As my father said, you need a supportive employer. Someone in your corner.”

Delia said, “Talk it over if you need to. It’s not always easy for everyone, working together, and being a couple. We will respect whatever choices you make.”  
They nodded and stood up together. “Thank you,” Martin said.

Edmund broke out of his shock long enough to say, “Yes, thank you very much!”

Patsy’s answer was a smile.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your viewing pleasure, Patsy's Levi's can be seen in Series 6 episode 1 in the scene where she is mixing the grasshopper cocktail. You're welcome.
> 
> 250,000 British pounds is equivalent to a little over 2 million pounds now. Hong Kong had no estate taxes at that time at all, especially for British ex-pats. Every bit of that liquid money was tax free. 
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't list all the inherited assets in this chapter, such as antiques, sports cars, limos, and jewelry etc, because how freaking boring would that be? But you can imagine all the trappings that would come with that wealthy life, and that Patsy would inherit every bit of it.
> 
> I've written Patsy's father more benevolent than others have depicted him before. It just rings true this way. That he would help Martin given that his daughter is also gay. That he wouldn't stand for any bullying given what he had experienced in the camps. And that he would be a shrewd business man with scruples and authority, etc.  
> Patsy said that she closed her heart to her father, so he would seek to help another young person to fill that void.
> 
> Mount Industries is still in business, going strong in Eastleigh. Still run by "Martin and Edmund".
> 
> This chapter is for the beautiful German woman woman who has done nothing but take care of me since we got back from Belize! Thank you Baby!


	9. Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy comes to grips with becoming an orphan, and Delia as always is a pillar of strength and compassion for her.
> 
> The Inevitable has happened. 
> 
> It's messy and heartbreaking, and may be triggering to anyone who has witnessed the heartwrenchingly violent end of a life where torture and abusive memories are all they have left to experience.
> 
> In this chapter, we tip our hats and raise our glasses, and bid a fond farewell to James Mount.

Delia took Patsy’s hand. “It really is such a lovely day, would you like to go and relax out in the garden?”

Patsy’s response was cut off by a desperate, gut wrenching cry echoing down the stairs and through the foyer. “Katherine!!”

Alarmed, they took the stairs two at a time, and hit the hallway running. They entered the East wing to the sound of wailing. James’ head thrashed back and forth as he howled at the terror playing behind his eyes.

“Oh thank God!” Sarah breathed, “I couldn’t reach you on the bedroom intercom, and I didn’t want to leave him to find you.”

“What happened?” Patsy’s voice was shaky with adrenaline.

“I don’t know.” She said, looking distressed. “He’s had a quiet morning. He started growing agitated about 15 minutes ago, and now I can’t get him calmed down.”

Patsy dropped to her knees by the bed, smoothed the hair from his forehead. Tried to block out his protestations in equal parts English and broken Japanese. “Dad?” She looked to Sarah. “He’s burning up!”

“I know. I was able to get an axillary temperature of 102.6. It was within normal range an hour ago.”

Patsy turned back to James. “Dad? It’s okay, you’re here in Hong Kong, it’s 1962. Stay here! It’s 1962!”

He opened glassed-over eyes and looked at her. Suddenly he grabbed her lapel with an iron grip. “Katherine,” he breathed. “They’re taking them!” Sob. “They’re taking our girls!”

Patsy’s face went white, and Delia appeared at her side. Silently she pried James’ hand from Patsy’s clothes. Tried to speak over his panicked pleas.

“Pats? Pats!” Patsy turned her head. “That’s right, focus on me. Look at me.” Patsy’s breath had quickened. Fighting off the panic. “Nurse Mount!” Delia raised her voice, all authority and power. Patsy’s eyes cleared. Delia held her focus, sighed in relief when she saw the recognition. “I’ve got him, go get changed.”  
Patsy took a slow deep breath, nodded slightly, and stood to head out of the room.

Delia regulated her breathing. Steeling herself for what was to come. She saw that Sarah had pulled back the bed clothes as the first measure to fight off the fever. 

“Did you give him something to bring down the fever?”

“Not yet, I couldn’t hold him steady enough, and oral medication isn’t feasible.”

Delia nodded, and worked with Sarah to remove his top. Turning him on his side to hold his arm still for the injection, she gasped as she saw the skin of his back. Riddle with the marks of imprisonment, of torture. Jagged, puckered lines overlapped in patterns both indicative of a cat-o-nine-tails and of bamboo rods. Some smaller lines were flanked by rudimentary stitch marks. The emaciation brought on by illness only served to slam home what he had been through. Delia had seen the news reels in her history courses, the liberation of the camps. The men had looked like skeletons with skin stretched over their bones. Much as James looked now. 

Tears stung, but she held them back. Tried to remember that as Patsy had, he had made the most of his freedom and his life since his release from that Hell hole. 

When Patsy stepped back into the room, all poise and professionalism in her armor, Delia and Sarah were bathing James’ naked body with cool water. 

Delia looked up, gave her a small encouraging smile. “He’s calmer for the moment. The cool water seems to help.”

“Did you give him anything for the fever?”

“Yes,” Sarah said, “it should be taking effect soon.”

Patsy took a flannel and dipped it in the cool water. And with the others, she began to smooth it over his hot skin. It did seem to calm him, until she got to his feet and legs. At first she just chalked it up to being ticklish. A lot of people didn’t want their feet handled, and while he was paralyzed, he still had feeling in his skin. But when she smoothed the cloth over the thick diagonal scar that crossed his knee cap, he reared back in a way that made her thankful, even if for just that second, for his paralysis. If he hadn’t been, there’s no saying the damage he would have done with his legs. 

“I am a man!” He cried, his voice a mixture of anger and plea. Of defiance and helplessness. “I am not an animal!” Tears rolled down his face, as he continued to cry out in unintelligible pleas. Remembering the pain and torture of the past. All of them in turn removed their hands from his skin. The water was no longer soothing. Nothing was bleeding through the shroud of haunted memories that plagued him. 

Patsy took his handkerchief and wiped his eyes and nose. He screamed and slapped her hand away. “Don’t touch me!” She pulled back as his hands went to his nose. The blood that seeped through his finger startled her. It was thick and dark, and there was so much. It was as if the memory of the butt of a rifle slamming into his face manifested itself, spilling his blood as his blood had been spilt so long ago.

Moving out of the way as Sarah rushed over with an emesis basin to catch the blood, she spoke softly to no one in particular. “They broke his nose, and his leg, shattered his knee. When he came to pick me up, he was still in a cast.” Her eyes smoldered with anger. Though her voice was low and even. “I should’ve known not to touch it. I should’ve…”  
she shook her head, tried to take deep even breaths, tried to keep it together as these inevitable events unfolded. 

She knew the end of her father’s life was near. Knowing didn’t help one iota. She closed her eyes, centered herself, and made quick work of helping Sarah clean up his bloody fingers. Trying to quell the flow of blood from his nose. Even as he fought her, she continued.

Delia went to her, put a steadying hand on her arm. She turned to her, her expression equal parts pain and gratitude.

“Pats, what do you want us to do? He shouldn’t have to suffer like this.” She waited for Patsy to meet her eyes. “No one should.”

Patsy nodded. “Give him the Librium. I know he has refused it in the past, but that’s when he has been…present. He’s not with us right now. He’s back in the camp. He’s already been through this once, and once is enough.”

Sarah was already preparing the syringe. They turned him on his stomach to put the shot in his bum, and Patsy closed her eyes tightly for a moment. She had seen his back, not unlike her own, but somehow the familiarity didn’t lessen the punch. In a matter of seconds he dropped into a deep and they hoped dreamless sleep. 

Patsy was trembling on the inside. She hadn’t really known what her father’s experience was with the camps, until she’d gotten to Hong Kong and he wanted to talk to her about it. She wished he had understood that she just couldn’t…wouldn’t bring herself back to that time in her life. But he had told her all that he’d gone through in gruesome detail. Speaking quickly as if he had to get it all out before the illness robbed him of his memories. He had to work through them. It was what he needed to find closure. 

She didn’t understand it. She hoped against hope that if her old age meant senility that she would finally have some peace. The day that he had thrown his memories all over her like so much blood spatter, was the day she had picked up the phone, instructed the operator to connect her to Nonnatus house, and asked for the one person who kept her sane. 

“I’m calling the doctor,” she heard Sarah say. “This isn’t just a common nose bleed.”

Patsy nodded. “Go ahead, we will handle the bed.”

Sarah moved to the phone as Delia pulled out another cotton covered rubber sheet from the wardrobe they used as a supply cupboard. They moved gingerly at first, watching him for signs of distress but he had lost consciousness. They made quick work of turning his body and tucking the bloody and soiled sheets and replacing them with clean and fresh ones. 

They’d propped his head up over the towel filled basin so he wouldn’t choke on the flow of blood. Sarah was right, it was far more than the general bloody nose. 

“The doctor said he would be here within the hour. He said this blood is common in the last stages, but he wants to examine him.”

“Thank you,” Delia said, then turned to Patsy. “Pats, he’s settled now, would you like to lie down for a bit?”

Patsy gave her a small smile, and thanked every Goddess there ever was for this strong and steady woman who always knew what she needed.  
She took Delia’s hand in response, and they made their way to their suite.

As soon as they stepped through the door they stripped off their bloody and soiled clothes, bagged them for cleaning, and went into the bathroom to thoroughly scrub their hands from elbow to fingertip. Then Delia settled on the bed with her back to the headboard, and opened her arms.

The moment Patsy settled against her chest, Delia felt her sorrow rise up like a black wave. When it crashed, she held her as she wept. Kissing her hair and stroking her back. No words were needed. What was there to say? They knew this was coming.

Patsy burrowed into her warmth, into the quiet strength of her compassion and let her mind just clear. For the first time in nearly 20 years she let go of the sorrow she had been holding on to with white knuckles. Let it go, and let herself be filled with vulnerability. Let herself feel small and cared for. Let the woman who was wrapped around her be strong enough for both of them.

After a time she simply whispered. “Thank you.”

Delia turned and kissed Patsy’s forehead. “Any time.” She lifted her chin with the tip of a finger. “Every time, my Love! I promised you once that you’d never have to cry alone again. My promises hold!”

Patsy lifted Delia’s hand and laid a kiss over her ring. “I know they do. And so do mine.” 

“I know.”

The house intercom rang, and Patsy picked up the receiver. She listened for a moment, then said “thank you.”

Turning to Delia she said, “The doctor’s here.”

When they opened the door, they saw the doctor leaning over James’ bed, listening to his chest. Sighing he shook his head and pressed his fingers to his pulse. “This is expected.”

“What is it?” Patsy asked.

“His chest isn’t any worse. He’s still wheezing but that’s not the issue. His pupils are nearly unresponsive. It appears as though he’s had a brain bleed. This is common with his degenerative condition, especially under distress.”

“Will he wake up again?”

“It’s hard to say, everyone is different, but…likely not.”

“Good.” Patsy clenched her jaw. “I don’t want him to wake up if all he’ll wake up to is suffering and abuse.”

Delia put a supportive arm around her back, a gesture of solidarity. 

The doctor nodded. “Given the report the Nurse has given me, I’m inclined to agree. I’ll leave enough Librium here to keep him unconscious until the end. But be prepared, it won’t be long.”

Patsy swallowed hard, and pursed her lips. From that moment on she was an orphan. He would never so much as look at her again. It wasn’t a tough pill to swallow, but it was a profound one. If it weren’t for Delia, she would be alone in the world. Delia was her family now. Legality be damned, she was her wife. Sensing her thoughts Delia stood on her tip toes and kissed her cheek. Patsy squeezed her hand. 

“Are you able to eat?” Delia asked quietly.

Patsy sighed. “I think so. I need to in any case.”

“Settle in. I’ll bring up some tea and sandwiches.”

“Thank you.”

They ate in silence, then settled in to the chairs next to the bed, watching his respiration pattern grow more and more sporadic as the hours passed. The bleeding had stopped, but his pallor remained. Sarah had called the night nurse to update her, and tell her she had opted to stay with him until the end. 

Patsy took his hand. “I don’t know if you can hear me, or if you’re even still in there. But I want you to know that I forgive you. That every apology you gave me, I took to heart. And I want to say…” her voice wavered, “I’m sorry for pushing you away. I’m sorry Dad.” Tears spilled down her cheeks. “Thank you for sending for me. For giving us this chance.”

On a sigh she kissed his fingers and she felt him squeeze her hand in a firm steady grip. Then his fingers went limp. Her eyes flew to his face, but it had gone gray, and the long breath that flowed from his lips, was his last.

Delia watched her face, and was relieved to see that she was holding up. Reaching over she checked his pulse and found none. 

“He’s gone,” Patsy whispered. 

“Yes.”

Sarah checked his pulse in an official capacity from the other side of the bed where she had been sitting, and quietly stood to write it in his chart. 

Patsy went to her. “Thank you Sarah, I couldn’t have asked for better care for him.”

Sarah sniffed and nodded in thanks.

Delia walked to the mirror and covered it with a cloth, then reached in and stopped the pendulum of the grandfather clock. No time left. No more reflections. He needed to be prepared. 

They took the next hour washing and preparing his body. They moved as a team in continuous motion until the stench of death was replaced by the scent of bleach, and his disheveled hair was washed and styled in his way. Patsy sat next to him on the bed and shaved his face with a straight razor. Noting how he was no longer afraid of the blade, as he had been toward the end. Her senses exploded with memory when she finished his shave with the aftershave he had been so fond of since she was a child. 

When he was presentable they called in the house staff. William, Martin, Edmund, Mrs. Jenkins the house keeper, Mrs. Finley the cook, and many more.  
They gathered and said their thankyou’s, and their goodbyes. Mrs. Finley, needing something to do with her hands, poured and served his favorite scotch to all in the room. 

Gathered around his bed, everyone raised a glass as William, who had been with him since they were both in the internment camp said, “May your death bring you the peace that you could never find again, in this life.” Silence filled the room, the deep breath before the plunge. Then everyone drank, and felt his absence. They drank, and felt relief. 

And then the undertakers showed up with the body bag. 

Patsy was holding up and remained dry eyed, but she opted to take her leave, declining to witness her father being zipped up in a bag and hauled away. She moved to leave the room, but not before she took a particular photo from the wall, and carried it back to her suite. 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The condition James Mount has, and the symptoms, trajectory of degeneration, and disturbing death are all modeled after a real patient that I treated, who, at the end, had nothing left but the horrors of war playing out behind his eyes. The death scene and the moments leading up to it is nearly identical to what happened before my eyes, and how we treated it. 
> 
> It was life changing and heartwrenching to witness.


	10. Wonderful World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings us to the end of this story.   
> There is some grief, some closer, and some steamy lovin'!   
> I hope you have enjoyed the story!

As she angled the frame on the bedside table, she turned to Delia. 

“This is the man I lost the day they took us away to the camps.” Delia leaned in and studied the photograph, a young and handsome James standing in the sand by a palm tree on the beach holding Patsy on his shoulders. They wore matching expressions of joy and laughter. “I remember that day so clearly. The white sand and the blue water that you could wade out in almost a half kilometer and still be up to your waist. He was twirling with me in the sand, and my mother snapped the picture. He was always so caught up with work that it was rare for him to take a day off like this, but when he did, he was very funny, and so very fun!” 

She grinned at the memory, until it faded and was replaced with that all familiar sadness. “This is the man I lost. That man in there,” she pointed toward James’ suite, “has been lost to me for a long time.” She took a calming breath. Resigned. “But he’s been freed of his nightmares. His death is a rescue from the pain of his body, and the awful memories of the horrific things that people do to one another.”

“It’s a beautiful photo Pats, and you’re right. He’s better now that he’s not in any kind of pain.”

“He doesn’t have to remember anymore.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

She sat on the side of the bed next to Delia and took her hand. “Thank you for being here with me. And for every moment since the day we met. You have always been what I need.”

Delia teared up. “Now look what you’ve done!”

Patsy smiled and pulled her in, kissing her forehead. 

 

The next three days passed in a flurry. Funeral preparations and estate decisions all mixed together coating the days in the blurred muddy muck of grief and the public outpouring of sympathy. Apparently James had been well known and loved in Hong Kong. William saw to his death announcement in the local publications and abroad, and the following day Patsy stepped into a foyer filled to the brim with flowers and wreaths. It was all rather touching, but the simple telegram from Nonnatus house sending their love and condolences hit her in the heart. It was almost time to go home. 

Delia had been a God send, making most of the decisions for the services and coming to Patsy at the end of the day with the list of plans to be approved. She, in turn, handled her father’s personal effects, and made arrangements for the items she wanted to keep to be packaged up and sent to the estate in Oxford for safe keeping. Most of which consisted of the gallery of memories lining his bedroom walls. 

On the fourth day, Delia came to her.

“Pats.”

“Hmm?”

“Why don’t you put that down for a while and take a break?”

She was bent over a brand new Rolodex, where she’d written down and categorized all the pieces in the house, both sentimental and valuable. Pouring through them, marking the pieces to keep, the pieces to sell, the piece that would remain in the house for the next buyer…She flipped the cards, then went back again. Marked a piece for sale, then changed her mind and opted to keep it. 

“I’m almost finished.”

“You’ve been ‘almost finished’ for two days!”

“This is important Delia!”

“So is your health! You’ve barely slept, barely ate since he died!” She softened, tried to take Patsy’s hand. “Sweetie, I know this is tough…”

Patsy pulled away, prepared to ask Delia how exactly she would know how tough it is. She’s not an orphan. She was never beaten and tortured. She had never seen her parents waste away and die…but the harsh words died on her tongue as she saw the woman she loved wince and prepare for an onslaught from ‘grieving Pats’. She closed her eyes. Had she become such a shrew that Delia knew when to hunker down and brace for impact? She took a long cleansing breath and reached out blindly for Delia’s hand. Relieved when she took it immediately. 

“Yes, this is tough.” She whispered. “Tougher than I expected, or…intended.”

She opened her eyes when she felt soft lips on her cheek. “What can I do?”

“Save me from myself.” She tucked her lips in, and looked to Delia in plea. Tears came unbidden to Delia’s eyes, but she forced them back. When she reached for Patsy, pulled her in close, Patsy buried her face into the soft skin of Delia’s neck. She rocked her gently, stroking her hair and back. 

After a time she whispered, “All right?” When she felt Patsy nod, she pulled back. “Come on Cariad. We always start with tea.”

When they’d tucked in to tea and quiche slices and tidied away the dishes, Delia took her by the hand and led her up to their suite. Patsy was surprised when, instead of heading straight to the bed, Delia led her in to the bathroom. Wordlessly, she undressed and stepping in to the small room-sized solar heated shower, she set the water to flowing. 

Beckoning to Patsy she helped her out of her clothing, and they stepped back in together. Patsy stood under the spray and tried to clear her mind. Tried to come to terms with what her life had become. She was free now. Free because of the means that her father had passed on to her. Free because she had someone who loved her. Free because she was no longer afraid of what society may think of her. No longer afraid of what the world could take away. 

And yet, she was a prisoner. Of her own grief. Of her own past. Of her own instinct to pull away and hold on to the pain. 

“What are you thinking about?” Delia asked her, as she rubbed a cloth full of fragrant suds over Patsy’s back.

“I keep smelling his aftershave.”

Delia gave her a small tender smile. “Then smell it.” She said simply. “Commit it to memory, and know that it’s one of the things that you get to keep.” She tugged Patsy to turn and face her. “You want to know what I think?”

Patsy nodded.

“I think Love doesn’t die. Memories don’t die. Sick bodies die, the love you get to keep.” She reached up, smoothed Patsy’s dripping hair away from her face. “Your mother, your sister, your father…they all loved you while they were alive, and they love you right now. That’s the part you’ll never lose.”

Sorrow stole over Patsy’s face, tinged with a coating of gratitude. Delia drew her in, and held her as she wept hot tears that mingled and fell with the hot water that sluiced over them. When Patsy lowered to the tiled shower floor, Delia went down with her, and together they sat, wrapped around each other until the hot water had run out, and the tears had subsided. 

“Come on,” Delia said quietly. “Let’s get you out.”

Patsy followed almost blindly. Exhausted to the bone. Delia handed her a towel and watched her towel off on autopilot, just as she brushed out her hair, and cleaned her teeth, and plied her skin with lotion. Delia was sure her routine was so ingrained that if asked later, she wouldn’t remember one second of it. She managed to guide Patsy to the bed, and get her tucked in.

“Come here Deels,” her voice was already thin and sleep laden. “Let me hold you.”

“I’m here my Love.”

She felt Patsy’s arms come around her as they slid in to sleep, and when the moon had risen high enough to shine through the open veranda doors they slid into love.  
If asked later, neither one of them would’ve been able to say who reached out first. All Delia knew is that Patsy’s hand were already on her when she came to herself. Whether it was in request or in response was inconsequential, her lady was reaching for her, and she wouldn’t, couldn’t, deny her. She didn’t know how long they had been sleeping, but Patsy’s hair was dry when she laced her hands through it, and took her mouth.

The night was warm, and bed clothes were flung to the side. Delia’s skin was hot to the touch, and when Patsy rolled her underneath her body, she stared, rapt at the sight. Delia’s eyes shown as moonlight outlined every curve and valley. She traced a finger over Delia’s features. From her full lips, to her dimples, to the curve of her brow. Her lips followed the path, from her brow, to her cheeks, to her lips. 

“My beautiful girl,” Patsy whispered. “You’re all I’ve got left.” She cupped Delia’s face in her hands. “But you’re all I need.”

Delia gave her a heavy lidded smile, spellbound as Patsy’s red hair and pale skin shimmered in the moonlight. She reached up, pulled her down for another kiss, and smoothed a hand up her side and over her breast. Patsy tilted her head back, as Delia laid soft wet kisses on her neck and shoulders. 

She whispered, “You’re all I’ll ever want”, a split second before she rose up and took Patsy’s breast into her mouth.

They took it slow, savoring every flavor, every caress of lips and hands. When they had covered every expanse of soft skin, and couldn’t catch their breath for want of each other. When a touch to the skin, a tongue to a nipple, breast pressed against breast, wasn’t enough. They rose up and Patsy lifted Delia, guiding her legs around her waist.   
Delia’s arms wrapped around her, and with the palms of Patsy’s hands holding her steady, she threw her head back and arched, offering her breasts for the taking. Patsy dipped her head and sucked heartily, even as a hand dropped lower. 

Finding Delia more than ready, she pushed in two fingers wide and almost palm deep. Delia cried out, dug her fingers into Patsy’s shoulders, and immediate began to move in a slow, deliberate rhythm. Patsy watched her lips part, her eyes slam shut and felt her heart stutter, stop, and change to Delia’s rhythm. It had been the same the moment they had met, and every time they had been intimate since. 

Delia reached out almost blindly. Finding Patsy’s center, and pyramiding three of her fingers, shoved inside her. She heard Patsy gasp, hold her breath, and then let out a low moan. 

“Oh God…Deels!” She clutched at her. They clutched at each other. Moving together in deep steady thrusts. “Don’t let go, not yet!”

“I won’t. I’ve…got you.” Her breath stuttered and danced in the back of her throat. Gasping and grasping at sanity. Delia began to pant. “Pats…”  
Patsy opened glassy eyes, locked them with Delia’s. “I know.”

Breathlessly they rocked together, Bathed in sweat, and love, and moonlight. They gave themselves up to the fates of the universe.

“I love you,” Patsy whispered. “And that’s all there is.”

 

The rain had come in for the day of the funeral. Patsy stood looking out the window as she secured the hat to her hair, and watched the sky exploded above them. Most of the people she knew looked at rain as a dreary, ghastly thing, but Patsy always loved it. The cold that often came with it was difficult, but the rain itself washed away all manner of grime and stench. Leaving the naked and unmaimed truth exposed. Rain meant nourishment, and rebirth. It seemed fitting. 

She turned when she felt a hand on her back. “You ready then?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” She replied.

Delia gave her an encouraging smile. Looked at the luggage that lined the wall by the door. “We’ll be going home tomorrow.”

“I know,” Patsy said on a sigh of relief. 

“Though I will miss this place. I don’t know that I’ll ever see something like this again.”

Patsy grinned. “Wait until you see our estate in Oxford!”

“Really?” 

Patsy nodded. “Every bit as lovely, I assure you. From what I remember of it anyway,” she added under her breath. Looking over, she chuckled when Delia’s eyes widened, and slung an arm around her shoulder. “Not what you expected when you settled on the troubled girl from the corner of the classroom, was it?”

Delia turned to face her. “Patsy, this life with you has never been what I expected. It’s always been better! And I would have taken you barefoot in your shift.” Patsy smiled at the reference. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not appreciative.”

Patsy squeezed her shoulder, and checked the time. Taking a deep calming breath, she said, “It’s about that time.”

Delia took her hand. “Let’s go give him a proper send off, and then…let’s go home!”

“That sounds perfect.” Patsy raised her hand, kissed it. “Thank you for coming to me.”

“Thank you for asking.”

And with a soft kiss, they stepped out of their suite, and went to pay their respects.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following their travels, Patsy and Delia settled in the luxury London apartment they had inherited, and together they founded the first women's clinic for Lesbians, and Lesbian couples. Eventually graduating to offering family planning services from insemination through birth. 
> 
> In 1967 and 1969 respectively Edmund donated for Patsy and Delia. Their daughter Katherine, who is the image of her meticulous and beautiful namesake grandmother runs Mount Industries after Martin and Edmund retired, and their daughter Beatrix is a famous costume and makeup designer in the pictures, who has a messy house and runs the occasional marathon.
> 
> They never lost touch with their Nonnatus family! Once a year they hold a charity gala at their Oxford estate to raise money for the order in addition to their monthly financial support. 
> 
> They haven't hidden the nature of their relationship, choosing to be out and proud since the moment they returned to poplar. No one from Nonnatus has mentioned anything about it, except to say congratulations and attend their wedding in the gardens of Keukenhof Castle in The Netherlands On April 1, 2001, the very first day same sex marriage became legal in the world. Here are some viewing links for your enjoyment:  
> https://www.ilovetraveling.org/europe-destinations/garden-of-europe-keukenhof-garden-lisse.html  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keukenhof

**Author's Note:**

> This story is built on a few things.  
> Thing #1  
> Post between Hong Kong and Britain took 3-5 weeks at that time and sometimes even now. There’s no way they wouldn’t have just used the phone from time to time. If Patsy could call her fathers house from Nonnatus, she could call Delia.  
> Thing #2  
> Patsy now has money at her disposal. She will use it to stay connected to Delia  
> Thing #3  
> Patsy and Delia both were always very flirty (within their limitations) with each other. That dynamic shows in this story.
> 
> This is for my incredibly talented wife. Thank you for crossing the sea for me!


End file.
